My Left Shoe Redux
by I-hate-JadedRoses
Summary: What would have happened if Kenny and Max went through with it that night if Rachel hadn't come in? DONE
1. Default Chapter

This picks up toward the end of "My Left Shoe" (the one where Kenny and Max start going at it on the floor, and Rachel walks in.) And this is one of the few episodes I have on tape… What would have happened if she didn't or they didn't see her, or any number of possibilities? Not related to my other stories…

  


"There's nothing wrong with fantasy. Trust me, some of my best partners have been in my head," Max said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Yeah? Me included," Kenny asked.

"You were okay," Max said with a grin.

"Tell me."

"Forget it."

"C'mon," Kenny prodded, "We both admitted, y'know. What's with a few details?"

"Tell me yours then," she began.

"I asked you first," Kenny cut her off.

"You really want to hear this," Max asked, not really surprised.

"Friday night. It's either you or Barbara Walters."

"Okay? Why not? We're at work, we're always at work."

"You've had this fantasy more then once," Kenny asked, just to needle her.

"You wanna talk, or should I?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay, we're at the station, it's late and we're totally alone. We start to talk about what it would be like and we're both kind of curious. Then we both say we can't act on any urges because we work together and it might affect our professional relationship," Max began.

"Wait a second. This is a conversation, you fantasize over a conversation," Kenny asked.

"Forget it. Go have an affair with a garter belt," Max retorted.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

Grasping her wrist, "No, I want to hear. I promise I'll shut up. Go."

"Okay," Max conceded, "Like I said, we go through this whole thing where we talk about but we both agree we can't act. But we both want it, we know we both want to just… y'know. So I get up to go. And I take a couple of steps and suddenly you grab my hand, my left hand. And you spin me around, and tell me to undress. I kind of laugh it off, but you won't let got of my hand. It hurts. You're hurting me. And I start to get mad and yell at you. You like it, and then I get angrier and you squeeze my hand harder, till suddenly we're not talking. Our faces are close together, and we're just staring at each other like this."

Kenny swallowed at her closeness, and he felt himself start to heat up a little bit.

"And you keep squeezing. You're angry at me, and you have this look. And I get… I'm really excited and so are you. I take my hand and push it up against your… excited area. Then I get afraid, and I pull away quickly. And as I do, you just go crazy. You rip my shirt off, and you're all over me. It's scary, but instead of pushing you away I like pull you in… I try to pull you right through me. It's weird, I grab the back of your head like this…" 

"Max," Kenny said weakly, "You better stop."

"What? Okay, okay," Max said looking down, feeling his warm breath on her face. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, she knew that she had to move away from him now, but was unable to. Looking up one last time, Kenny kissed her hard and fast. Max wrapped her arms around his neck, as they fell to the floor. He ripped her shirt off, as she went for his belt buckle. Max pushed down Kenny's pants with her leg, and he slid his hands into her unbuttoned jeans. Lowering his head to her stomach, he dragged his tongue up it. Both groaning, they didn't notice the figure coming through the door, nor Rachel's horrified expression when she saw them. Backing out slowly, she closed the door behind her.

Kenny and Max's eyes locked, as the rest of their clothes fell to the floor, and their bodies melted together.

  


Max wasn't sure if she could move a few hours later, and she could hear Kenny's heavy breathing in her ear. Somehow they stumbled into his bed for round two, and now utterly exhausted Max had never felt more content then she did in Kenny's arms at that moment. Leaning up against his broad chest, she relished the feel of his skin next to hers, and she didn't know how long this was going to last. She tried to keep reality from invading her thoughts, but whatever happened from here would affect both of their lives substantially. Drowsiness taking over, Max let herself drift off to sleep.

  


Kenny awoke the next morning to find himself wrapped around the beautiful red head he had worked with for the last five years. He ran his fingers through that hair, and couldn't believe he was actually holding her in his arms. He flashed back to last night, and he realized that he didn't regret a thing. This was Max his mind screamed, she's not some bimbo you just met, and the last thing Kenny wanted to do was lose her. She looked so peaceful, he thought, as he watched her stir into consciousness.

"Hi," he said for lack of a better word. His mind at went totally blank when she looked at him, and he couldn't read her expression.

"Hi," she said back softly, looking at him and not knowing where to go from there studying him thoughtfully. This is Kenny she thought to herself, remember that. Your best friend and partner, what were we thinking here? She felt his arms around her, and he pulled her in closer. Swallowing she continued, "Um, Kenny? What exactly happened here last night? I know what happened… but… y'know." 

"This is us," he finished for her, "Yeah."

"Uh, huh," she replied non-committedly, dropping her gaze not sure how to pursue this, "It was great."

"Yeah," he agreed, aching to kiss her again, "It was."

Lying there in silence, Max could think of a million things she wanted to say to him, but she couldn't voice them. Fear, she thought, what if this is it? What if he never holds me like this again? I couldn't stand that, Max realized, and she prayed that whatever walls they had torn down last night, would stay down. I want to be with him, she thought, how much longer are we going to wait? She tilted her head up to look at him, and she could tell that he was contemplating something. He looked down at her, and Max could see the nervousness in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide from her.

"Kenny," she asked, shifting position slightly, and shakily bringing her hand to his face, "What are you thinking about?"

"This, you, us," he said just as shakily as her, not wanting to blow this, "Max, I, well, uh… I didn't plan for this to happen. I never thought… we shouldn't have done this."

Kenny felt her stiffen beside him, and Max felt like he just stabbed her through the heart. Looking away from him, she realized that this wasn't as special to him as it was to her. She knew that he'd been with a lot of women, but she always thought that if they got together it would be different. 

"Yeah," she agreed softly, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes.

He couldn't see her expression, but he could hear the catch in her voice, "But we did… Max, I knew if we did this… I wouldn't be able to let you go. And that scares the shit out of me. You're my best friend; I don't know what I would do without you."

Max struggled to reply, "You won't let me go?"

"No," he replied, tilting her head back up so he could look into her eyes, "I won't."

"This certainly complicates things," Max replied letting her giddiness seep out into her voice, "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you?"

Max nodded, "I never thought we would actually be lying here like this. Even in my fantasies…"

"Your fantasies are very good," Kenny replied grinning at her, "And I'm sure. Nothing really made sense until now. Looking at you here, shit Max, what took as so long to do this?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Um. What exactly are we doing Kenny? I don't want to let you go either... this thing between us... where are we going with it?"

"Typical woman," he teased her, "Not two minutes into, and they're already looking for a commitment."

"What are you looking for," she said softly, and part of her wanted to pour out everything that was in her heart to him, but she knew from experience that Kenny didn't take that to well. He was almost as gun shy about commitment as she was.

"I'm not sure," he stammered, "Max... neither one of us is good at this relationship thing..."

"Do you want to take it slowly," she asked quietly, "I know we skipped ahead a bit here, but we don't have to rush it."

"Yeah," he said gratefully, "I don't want to wreck this before we really start."

"Neither do I," she agreed. 

He ran his fingers through her red hair, and wanted to tell her how he really felt. How much in love with her he was, and how he looked forward to spending every day with her.

"So," he said carefully, "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date," Max asked grinning at him.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"None at all, and yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight."

  



	2. Part 2

Part 2. This was a great epi. I loved myself some Costas Mandylor back in the day. Yummy, yummy, yummy.

  


"Rachel? Are you okay?," Jill asked, as he friend came into her office, "Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "No . . . I saw the most awful thing last night. Am I a fool? An old fool, just trying to hang on to my youth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about. I knew it wouldn't last, I'm twice as old as he is. I just didn't think that he would be over me that fast."

"Are you talking about Kenny? Did you two, um, breakup?"

"Yeah. It wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't someone he wanted to spend his life with. I tried to delude myself that I was. Do you think that he was cheating on me the whole time? Maybe I was just another body in is bed?"

"Rachel," Jill sputtered, "He's not the type to cheat. Did you see him with someone else? Doing, uh, stuff?"

Rachel nodded slowly, "With someone, but they didn't see me. I went over last night, to surprise him. So maybe we could give it a second chance. I put on his favorite outfit, and when I opened the door . . ."

"Then what?"

"He was with Max, and they were most definitely naked."

  
  


"Hi again," Kenny whispered in ear at work the next morning, after Father Barrett's gathering, "Hmm. You smell good."

Max smiled, and was grateful for the nearly empty office, "Hi yourself."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Tonight? Where are you taking me tonight?"

"I want to surprise you."

"Really?," Max replied, with a sly smile, "I like the sound of that. Is there a dress code for this evening?"

Kenny grinned back at her, and wanted nothing more to kiss her at that moment, "Yeah. Why don't you put on one of those little dresses that you have? Something that shows some leg?"

Max bit her tongue at the teasing glint in his eye, "Some leg? I guess that rules out the long underwear."

"It's not that cold anymore, it's May."

"There is still snow out there. I'm starting to think that it will never melt."

"What's going on over here?," Littleton asked, joining them, "I was expecting to see you two in my office five minutes ago."

"Sorry," Kenny replied, as he watched Max suppress a grin, "We were on our way."

  
  


"What?," Jill gasped, "You're kidding right? Kenny and Max? That isn't possible, I mean they work together. They're friends. They wouldn't be together that way. Last night, or ever. I just can't picture it."

"Well I can," Rachel replied bitterly, "More then I want to. And they seemed pretty well invested in each other. They couldn't even keep their hands off of each other before they went into the bedroom. Right on the floor Jill. How long do you think that it has been going on for?"

"I don't know. I just can't believe it. What are you going to do?"

"It was over, and maybe it was stupid of me to go back on more time. It still hurts though. I don't know what to say to them. Especially if it's been going on for awhile."

"It couldn't have been. Kenny is a good guy, and I don't think that his conscious could handle it. Maybe it's a rebound thing. Max hasn't seriously dated anyone since Danny, and he just broke up with you . . . maybe it just happened?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm not sure I want to know."

  
  


"So that about covers it," Littleton summed up, "Anything else?"

"I've got nothing," Kenny replied, glancing over at Max across the room. Shit she's pretty, he thought, no it's more then that. Hell, she's beautiful. And intelligent, funny, strong, and sexy. How am I supposed to keep my hands off of her for the rest of the day?

"I'm good," Max agreed, feeling Kenny's eyes on her. Oh I want him to touch me right now. Well maybe not with all of these people around, she thought, but later. What are we supposed to do on patrol?

  


"I've got to talk to you," Jill said, closing the door behind her, "I just had the weirdest conversation with Rachel."

"Rachel," Jimmy repeated, trying not to groan, "What now?"

"You know that she and Kenny broke up?"

Jimmy nodded, feeling secretly glad that they had, "Yeah. He doesn't seem to upset about it."

"Apparently not," Jill replied dryly, "She is, and she wanted to make up last night. It didn't go so well."

"Do I really need to hear this?"

"Yes. She went to his apartment, and saw him and Max together."

"Together? So what? They're friends Jill."

"Not like friends Jimmy! Together, like a couple together."

Jimmy sat back, and processed what his wife just told him, "What?"

"She's hurting Jimmy, but is it even possible? Couldn't she be mistaken? They wouldn't do that."

Jimmy gritted his teeth, and glanced at the clock, "They both left for the day, but if they're together, that way, I want to know about it. It opens up a lot that I'm not sure I want in this office."

  
  


"You look amazing," Kenny stuttered, drinking her in, "Wow."

Max ducked her head so he wouldn't see her blush, "Is this enough leg for you?"

"There's no such thing as enough leg. You sure you're not going to be cold? I know you like your long underwear."

Max wrapped her arms around his neck, "Won't you keep me warm?"

Kenny bent his head so their foreheads touched, "Do you know how hard it was for me not to touch you all day? Being stuck in that car with you for six hours drove me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I've wanted to kiss you all day. And touch you."

He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, "We should probably get going. If we don't . . . I don't think I can handle holding you like this for much longer without doing more."

Max nodded slowly, tempted to just jump into his arms, "Okay."

  


"Neither one of them is answering their phone," Jimmy confirmed, not liking the sinking feeling in his stomach, "Lets run by both of their places . . . maybe they'll, uh, be there."

"Is this such a bad thing?," Jill asked hesitantly, "Rachel is hurting, a lot. But for the two of them? I just can't picture them that way Jimmy, as a couple."

Jimmy nodded slowly. I can, he thought, thinking of his two young deputies. I should be happy for them, wondering how long this thing between them had been going on for, "Lets go take a drive. Who else knows?"

"Knows what?," Littleton asked, as he came in with Skeeter, "What's going on?"

  
  


"Could you check again? It's under Lacos," Kenny asked, trying not to sound exasperated, "For seven?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's not there," the hostess confirmed, "We're full, and it will be a three hour wait if you would like to put your name in."

"Three hours," he repeated, shooting Max a look. I wanted this night to be perfect for her, and now this, "Is there a way we could get in now?"

"Three hours minimum," she repeated.

"Hey," Max interjected, laying her hand on his arm, "We can go. Find another place."

He look over at her, clad in the black halter dress with red piping and wanted nothing more then to sweep her off of her feet, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said with a grin, as she squeezed his hand, "Come on."

"I wanted this night to be perfect," Kenny said, as they stepped back outside into the night, "And this is supposed to be the best restaurant in the area."

Max glanced back at the building, "I've heard good stuff about the food, but . . ."

"But what?"

"Look at us,"she continued, "You're wearing a tie, and these heels are killing my feet. Are we trying to impress each other? You know what my idea of the perfect date is?"

"Can it be watching football and drinking beer?"

"Close. Beer is always a good choice, and something simple. Whether it's dinner, a hike in the woods, pizza. You don't have to impress me Kenny, with stuff like this. I know you, and like you for . . . just being you."

He laid both hands on her shoulders, "Well I like you too, and hell I want to impress you. I wanted our first date to be special."

"It is! Because it's us."

Kenny leaned in and kissed her quickly, "You want to go and find something to eat?"

  
  


"Do you know what is going on with Kenny and Max?," Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy!," Jill cried.

"What do you mean?," Littleton asked, "They were acting odd this morning."

"How odd?"

"I don't know. Just the way they looked at each other, and they seemed, well, really happy."

"What? You think that they're," Skeeter trailed off, "Didn't he just break up with Rachel?"

"So you both don't know anything," Jimmy stated, "If something is going on, why doesn't anyone know?"

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions until you know for sure," Littleton replied, "Where did all of this come from?"

  


"This is amazing," Max groaned, savoring the pizza, "Mmm."

Kenny wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they settled into the bed of the truck, "It's not the only thing."

Max smiled up at him, "You're sweet."

"No one has ever called me that before," he replied, running his hands up and down her arms, "You're freezing. Here."

Max snuggled into his coat, as she leaned back against him, "That's better. It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah," he agreed, swallowing the last of his pizza, "It's getting to be summer."

"Hmm. The sun," Max replied, "What a concept."

"You've lived here for years. You're not used to the winters yet? Why are we talking about the weather?"

"Nerves maybe? We're on a date Kenny . . . it's kinda weird. Did you ever think that we would be?"

"Did you?"

Max turned to look at him, "I don't know. You know how a first date is supposed to be sort of awkward and stuff? This really isn't. I love feeling your arms around me, and I know I can tell you anything. It's like we're starting on the 10th date."

Kenny paused, and kissed the top of her head, "We're going to take it slowly, right? I know we skipped a few steps, but I don't want to rush. Not with you."

Max pulled back slightly, and tried not to feel offended, "Okay."

Kenny groaned internally, "I don't want to screw this up, like every other one. I want to do this, treat you right."

Max nodded slowly, and sunk back into his arms, "You already do. Slowly is good. What are we going to tell people?"

  
  


"Rachel," Skeeter repeated, "Oh shit. Is she sure?"

"Very," Jill confirmed, "And that isn't to leave this room. She doesn't want anyone to know, and they didn't even see her."

"Wow," Littleton added, "I still think we shouldn't jump to any conclusions until we talk to them. Still, it has a lot of potential complications for here."

"I know," Jimmy agreed, "They both have the next two days off. I'm going to try and find both of them tonight, and figure this thing out.

  
  


To be continued.

  



	3. Part 3

Glad you like it so far. I too want some more PF fanfiction. My favorite story is Escape by Ushuaia on FF.net and Climbing the Walls by Pennipotens over there. I want more too. Someone help me with that. I always figured Rachel never told anyone one because she was embarrassed by the situation, and it made her feel old when Kenny moved on with someone else so fast.

  
  


"Hmm," Max moaned, as Kenny kissed her again on her front porch.

He tightened his arms around her, as they deepened the kiss, "Max . . ."

"You want to come in?"

Kenny paused, as he took in her flushed face, "Yeah, I do . . . is this taking it slowly? If we go in there . . . stuff is gonna happen.."

Max suppressed a smile, as she pulled back slightly, "Well I usually don't put out on the first date . . . what kind of woman do you think I am?"

"We already did that. Plus isn't this like a 10th date?"

She laid her hand on his chest, "Yeah. I guess there are some things that we fast forwarded through. Last night, well . . . it was, wow."

"Max," he said carefully, not wanting to push her. I just want to hold her again, he thought, touch her, be with her, "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I meant it when I said I didn't want to rush this. Although I don't know if I'll ever be able to keep my hands off of you again."

She nodded slowly, "I know. I'm not sure I want you to keep you hands off of me. Come inside with me, and we'll see what happens. After all we've hung out a lot without anything happening. Slowly right?"

He kissed her again quickly, "Yeah. C'mon."

  
  


"That is interesting," Jimmy mused, eyeing the kissing couple on the porch, "They're not exactly hiding it."

"Well it's late," Jill countered, glancing at the clock on the dashboard, "They probably think that they're a lone. I guess Rachel was right."

"Wow," Skeeter agreed, as they stumbled through the door, "What exactly does this mean? Now that something is going on? I mean this confirms it. Right?"

Jimmy paused, "I don't know. What the hell are they thinking?"

  
  


"Uh, so how about a movie?," Kenny asked, as he pushed her up against the shut door.

She looked at him quizzically, "A movie?"

"Yeah, why not? We're not rushing into thing, right? Why not do a typical first date kind of thing?"

She smiled up at him, "Really? You sure you can keep your hands to yourself during a movie?"

"More so then if we went into your bedroom. I want to do right by you, you know that. You deserve that much, after our first time was on my floor."

She kissed him softly, "Last night was amazing, and I'm looking forward to repeating it soon. Tell you what, I'll go microwave some popcorn if you can find a movie. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah," he replied, reluctant to let her out of his arms, "You sure that you can handle making popcorn?"

"It's microwavable. Even I can cook that way."

Kenny watched her disappear into the kitchen, as he rifled through the videos. At least they're not all chick flicks, he thought, and something unsexy. Something that won't make me want to throw her down on that couch and lick her all over. This should do it, car crashes and explosions.

  


"They probably aren't thinking," Littleton interjected, as Jimmy pushed the car door open, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find out," Jimmy confirmed.

"You can't just go storming up there," Jill rationalized, feeling terrible for Rachel, "One, I doubt they'll answer the door. Two, it will make them really defensive about the whole thing. Everyone needs to calm down and relax, and maybe we can talk about this more rationally in the morning."

"What are you going to say anyway? There isn't any office policy that forbids dating," Skeeter added, warming up to the idea of his friends becoming a couple, "If that's what they're doing."

Jimmy gritted his teeth, "No there isn't, but."

"No buts," Jill cut in, "Tomorrow. We've invaded their privacy enough for one night."

  
  


Kenny wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he tried to concentrate on scene playing out on the screen in front of him. That's not gonna happen, he rationalized, as her perfume reeked havoc on his thoughts. Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it quickly, as Max glanced up at him thoughtfully.

"This isn't working for you either?," she asked carefully.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to concentrate with you looking like this?," he countered.

"Should I go put on my flannel pants and a t-shirt?"

"I don't think it would help, you've got me all hot and bothered now."

Max smiled coyly at him, and trailed her hand across his chest, "Well what's so wrong with going to bed then? We've already done it once . . . and I don't think that we're rushing into anything if we do. We know each other really well already, so . . . why not?"

"You sure?"

"Very. If you want to take something slowly," she said smiling and whispering in his ear, "How about this?"

  
  


"Jimmy, it's so early," Jill said the next morning, as he husband moved toward the backdoor, "Maybe a phone call would be a good way to start."

"I couldn't sleep all night because of this Jill. I need to get to the bottom of this, now."

"I didn't know that you cared about Rachel's personal life so much."

"It's not about Rachel, you know that. I'm worried about my department, and how whatever is going on between them will effect it."

"Is that all? You're not concerned about how this new found relationship might destroy their friendship too? You care about both of them Jimmy, so do I, so don't pretend that it's just about work."

Jimmy sighed, "Of course I'm worried about that. They're kids Jill, and I don't want them doing anything stupid."

Jill nodded in agreement, "I know, I know. Go easy on them then."

  
  


"I could get used to this,"Max whispered in his ear, as Kenny kissed her neck, "Hmm."

"Used to what?"

"Waking up with you. What?"

Kenny studied her carefully before replying, "Max? Uh, what, um . . . What are we gonna tell people?"

She placed her hand on his bare chest, and watched him thoughtfully, "What do you want to tell everybody? It's so new. It's going to complicate everything at work. What exactly are we? Dating? A couple? Or something else? Ugh, I hate trying to label stuff like this."

"I guess we better figure that out before we tell other people," Kenny said slowly, wanting to tell her that he loved her, but not wanting to spook her, "What do you want to do?"

"I guess we could," she trailed off, wishing that she could tell him how she really felt, "You know how last night never felt awkward? This does. I don't know what to call us. I don't think it's just dating because, well, look at us. Is it premature to call us, well, a couple? You just broke up with Rachel, and my last relationship was with a controlling psychopath."

"This isn't a rebound thing Max," he blurted out, pulling her closer to his side, "Not with you, never with you."

She nodded slowly, "I was kind of afraid that it was."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I care about you too much for that, you know that. And I don't think that it's premature at all."

"You don't?"

He grinned at her, "So I can call you my girlfriend?"

Max nodded, "I guess so. That makes you my boyfriend then . . . Who do you think that is?"

Kenny tried to ignore the pounding on the door, "Are you expecting anyone?"

She shook her head, "No . . . I really don't know want to see anyone else right now either. We have these two days off, and, well, I kinda want to enjoy them."

"Me too . . . ssh, listen," he trailed off, "It sounds like Jimmy."

"Can we still ignore it?"

Kenny smiled at her, and thought about how cute she looked with her hair mussed around her face, "Hell, it's your apartment . . . he doesn't sound like he's going anywhere though."

Max smiled back at him, "Well both of our cars are out of sight, so maybe he'll just go?"

  
  


Jimmy sighed in frustration, and peered around the side of the building. Where the hell are they? They weren't at Kenny's place either. Shit. I hope they didn't do something stupid, like run off and elope. Snatching his cell phone from his pocket he dialed home, "Jill? I can't find them. Either they're not answering the door, I don't see their cars, or they've fallen off of the planet."

"Maybe they just want some time alone together? If it's a new relationship and all."

"I need to know before they come back to the station! I can't have them working together if they're dating! That won't work."

  
  


"What do you eat?," Kenny asked, studying the contents of her refrigerator, "This thing is worse then mine. Do you even know what's in some of this tinfoil?"

"I'm afraid to look," Max agreed, "I think those eggs are okay, and, no, that cheese is green."

"You want to go out for something? Or," he trailed off, wrapping his arms around her, "We could order in."

Max smiled up at him, "Why do I have a feeling that we're not leaving this apartment this weekend? Tell you what, I'll run out to the store for some essentials. We can't live on eggs, beer, and moldy cheese alone. I'm a big fan of anything that I can cook in the microwave."

Kenny nodded, "Okay, okay. While you do that I might run home and get some clean clothes. You want to meet back here in an hour?"

  


I really wonder what people do with this stuff, Max wondered to herself, eyeing the array spices in front of her. Tossing some ground beef on top of frozen pizza, soda, bread, cold cuts, and miscellaneous other items, she jumped a little at a tap on her shoulder.

"You bitch," Rachel hissed, "How long has this been going on?"

"Rachel, uh, hi," Max replied, stepping back at the menacing look in the other woman's eye, "What are you talking about?"

"You think that I'm stupid? A stupid, old, fool? How long? I saw the way you looked at him. You just couldn't wait could you? It won't last, you're just another fling," Rachel cried, "You know that!"

"Rachel," Max repeated, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you play dumb with me. I was there. I saw you two."

Max swallowed, as she began to piece together what Rachel was saying, "Where?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Friday night. At Kenny's. You disgusting slut. You couldn't wait until I was gone, so you could pounce." 

"Oh Rachel. It wasn't like that," Max said weakly, pausing, "You were there?"

"I have a key! You two just didn't see me! I didn't want to interrupt your fun!"

"It just happened . . . We didn't want you to have to see it," Max argued lamely, wishing she could make it better for her, "I'm sorry that you had to."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You will be when he gets tired of you too," she spat, "You're just another, younger replacement in his bed. But you're slutty enough to enjoy that."

  
  


"Kenny," Jimmy called, "Wait up."

"Hey Jimmy," he said, a bit reluctantly, "What's going on?"

"I've been looking for you or Max all morning," Jimmy answered, trying to keep his voice even, "Where is she?"

"Did you try her apartment?"

"Is that where you're heading?," Jimmy asked, nodding toward his duffle bag.

"What?," Kenny asked, trying to ignore the foreboding gnawing in his gut.

Jimmy gritted his teeth, "No more games. What the hell is going on between you two?"

  
  


To be continued.


	4. Part 4

Great new story on FF.net called Full Circle. Let's unite all PF fanfiction writers! 

  


"What do you mean?," Kenny asked carefully, "Yeah, we were going to hang out, and maybe watch a movie or something."

"Or something? What does that mean? No more secrets Kenny, you know that. Rachel saw you two the other night, and we saw you and Max necking on her porch last night. So level with me here."

Shit, Kenny thought, "You saw us? Shit, Rachel saw us? Where the hell was she?"

"You'll have to ask Jill," Jimmy responded, "Apparently she went to, uh surprise you after you two split, and, well yeah."

"Shit," Kenny repeated, "Jimmy . . . I don't really know what to say. Max and me, it just happened, and we're trying to figure out where to go from here. We didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"These things just don't happen! Do you two have any idea what you're doing?"

"I think so."

Jimmy cut him off, "You think so? You break up with a woman twice your age, then bed your partner? Max? Do you think that this is a good thing? Have you two actually thought this thing through?"

"It's not a rebound thing," Kenny said, repeating what he told Max earlier, "There has always been something between the two of us, and it just happened. And now that it has . . . we're not going to take anything back."

Jimmy paused, and studied his deputy closely for a moment, "How long have you been in love with her for?"

  
  


Max closed the door behind her quickly, and collapsed onto the sofa. Rachel knows, she thought, oh god. What you must have thought when she saw us . . . how couldn't we have seen her? How do I tell Kenny that? He cared about her, and didn't want her to get hurt through all of this.

  
  


"What?," Kenny asked, dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

"Does she know?"

"No!," Kenny sputtered, wondering how the hell Jimmy knew all of this, "Of course not. At least I don't think so. I don't think that we're ready for that part yet."

Jimmy nodded, "Uh, huh. Are you planning on telling her?"

"I can't tell her that . . . She doesn't know. It's only been a few days, actually not even two."

"How do you know that she doesn't feel the same way?"

Kenny shook his head, "Why would she? She's my best friend, but we're really different. We come from different places, and . . . I'll take her any way that I can have her."

Jimmy paused at Kenny's confession, "That's not fair, to either of you. If you do love her, you owe her that much."

"I thought you were against this."

Jimmy sighed, "This is going to complicate stuff at work, but if you two are serious about this . . . we'll see how it goes."

  
  


"Jill, uh, hi," Max said hesitantly, somewhat shocked to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you? Are you alone?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Do you want to come in?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you about something," Jill replied, walking into the living room, "I talked to Rachel yesterday."

Shit, Max, thought, before replying, "Okay. I talked to her today, or at least I tried too."

"I take it that she wasn't too receptive. Do you blame her?"

"Jill. It just happened. We didn't know that she was there."

"Would you have cared? She loves him Max. Despite the fact that he doesn't feel the same way. What do you think that the two of you screwing around is going to do to her?"

Max sunk onto the sofa as Jill continued her tirade, "And last night! The two of you were making out on your porch for the whole world to see! And you don't want to hurt her? How long have you two been doing this?"

Max shook her head, "Not until after they broke up . . . Were you spying on us?"

"We wanted to know for sure before we said anything to either of you."

"Who is we?"

"Jimmy and me . . . and Skeeter and Littleton. You two put on quite a show."

"You watched us . . . oh god. This wasn't how we wanted to tell everybody. It's so new, and stuff."

"New? You and Kenny have been circling each other for as long as I've known you both. I never thought that either of you would act on it.

"Neither did I. Please Jill, you have to believe me when I tell you that we didn't plan on it. Though, it feels so right. Natural even."

"You're in love with him."

"What?," Max stammered, "Jill! What?"

"And he's in love with you," Jill sighed, feeling some of the fight go out of her, "You know that right?"

Max shook her head, "What? Maybe . . . well, yeah I am."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No . . . what do you mean he's in love with me? He hasn't said anything."

"Have you?"

"No. It's too soon, isn't it? It hasn't even been 48 hours yet."

"How long have you two known each other for?"

  
  


"Hey," called softly, "What are you doing out here all alone in the dark?"

"It's a nice night, and I like looking at the stars," Max replied distantly, "It makes me wonder what else is out there."

"You sound like Carter."

"Yeah. Do you ever wonder about stuff like that? Like how small we really are compared to everything else out there?"

"Hey Max, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she sighed, before turning to face him, "Um, I ran into Rachel at the grocery store."

"She saw us that night."

"You knew! I thought she was going to tear my head off! Then Jill shows up here too, and says a lot of the same stuff.. Did you see her that night?"

"I didn't see her . . . I was pretty well occupied with you," Kenny said softly, "What the hell do I say to her? She shouldn't of had to find out that way."

"No she shouldn't have," Max agreed, "And apparently a lot of other people know too."

"Guess that saves us the trouble. Jimmy knows, I ran into him leaving my apartment. Jill too? Who else?"

"Skeeter and Littleton. Apparently they saw us kissing out here last night."

"What? Like this?," he asked, leaning in and kissing her quickly, "They couldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did."

"You think that this is funny?"

"Did you only enjoy it when it was our secret?"

"What?"

"You don't want everyone knowing you're doing the village idiot? I guess it doesn't look good from where you come from."

"What?"

"C'mon Max. What do we really have in common besides what we do to each other in bed. Maybe this was a mistake."

"What?"

"I should go. We can just forget this all happened," he said coldly, rising to his feet.

"Kenny!," Max cried jumping up, and taking his hand in hers, "How can you even think that? We knew that this was going to be complicated! You really just want to give up? Look at me."

Kenny swallowed, as he gazed down at her, "Max, I . . . what do you want to be with me for? I never finished college. My family still lives in the same four room walk up in Chicago, and I can never talk to you about stuff like the stars and intellectual stuff like that."

"Hey, you think I care about that? I told you before that you don't have to impress me. I love you Kenny."

Kenny wrapped his arms around her, as she stood there in shock after admission, "I love you to Max."

  
  


To be continued.


	5. Part 5

I hope you all are enjoying this story. Side note. I'd love to post on FF. Net, but I don't have an account. Anyone willing to post it? Drop me a line and let me know.

  


"I love you," Kenny repeated, "I mean it Max. I'm in love with you."

She nodded, as the revelations made her head spin, "I love you too."

"This isn't exactly taking it slowly," Kenny replied, feeling a smile creep across his face.

"No it isn't," Max trailed off, as he pulled her closer to him, "When? I mean we just started this . . . thing, uh relationship."

"What about you?"

"I asked you first."

"So you answer first." 

Max looked up at him thoughtfully before replying, "I . . . you really want to know? How long have we known each other for?"

"Five years."

Max stood up on her toes, and pressed her lips to his without saying anything. He tightened his arms around her, as she melted against him. Trailing his hands down her back, he whisper in her ear, "You didn't answer my question."

She looked up at him, slightly confused at first, "I didn't?"

Kenny smiled slowly at her, as it dawned on him, "You too? I fell for you the first day we met. I just knew, and that scared the shit out of me."

Max smiled back at him, "This is . . . Oh Kenny. Are we really doing this?"

He stroked her hair, "I think we are. A little bit faster then we planned. I never thought we would . . . be together this way. I didn't think you'd want to be."

"Oh, I wanted this. More then anything else," Max sighed, "I didn't think we would either. But I'm glad we did."

He lowered his mouth to hers again, as they made their way inside.

  
  


"This is unreal," Jimmy said, as he and Jill relayed their respected conversations, "I can't believe that they're doing this . . . the potential complications are unbelievable. If this thing falls apart, I don't want to consider what might happen. He's in love with her Jill, and terrified that she doesn't feel the same way."

"She does," Jill verified, "I just wonder if they'll get around to telling each other. I feel so badly for Rachel . . . that she had to see them like that together. But, last night, when we saw them kissing. They looked so, well sweet together."

Jimmy nodded reluctantly, "Yeah they did. I worry about both of them, I don't want to see them hurt again. And I think they have the power to do that to each other, more so then they realize." 

"They're adults Jimmy. Albeit commitment phobic and stubborn ones," Jill replied, "I don't know. I don't think that they would be together if it wasn't . . . I don't think they would do this casually."

"Probably. What do you say the four of us go out to dinner? Maybe find out where they're going with this?"

  
  


"Hi Carter," Max said glancing up from the file on her desk a few days later, "What's going on?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, nothing. Where is everybody?"

"I'm not too sure, the radio has been kinda quiet today," Max replied, watching him shift from one foot to the other, "What?"

"Uh, I heard about you and Kenny," Carter said quickly, looking away, "Uh, I was surprised. Maybe I shouldn't have been, but still. I think that it's great. You both seem really happy."

Max nodded, and couldn't contain her smile, "We are. It's still kind of new, but . . . It's great."

"Hmm," Carter mused, "I haven't really seen you two much lately. Want to go and grab a beer tonight? Like well all used too?"

Max looked at him thoughtfully, "Tonight?"

"Hey if you guys are busy . . . I understand. Being a couple and all."

"Carter. Come on. Nothing has changed, really. We're still getting used to it too, we haven't been ignoring you."

"Ah, the use of we," he replied nodding, "You know that the whole town is talking, and that Rachel Harris is saying some, uh not so flattering things?"

"I've heard, she said some to me," Max said, twisting her pen in her hands, "She can say what she wants, and people can think what they want. Strangers opinions don't really matter to me."

"Do your friends?"

"Why?"

He shook his head, "If you guys are happy, I'm happy for you. What if you break up though? What happens then?"

Max stared at him silently before responding, "Why are you so pessimistic? We're barely a couple, and you're always planning our demise?"

"No! Forget it. I have to go to the morgue."

  
  


"I guess we've been kind of wrapped up in each other," Kenny said later, as he watched her search through his fridge for something to eat, "We can order something if you want. Was he weird about it?"

"Weird? Not really. I mean it's Carter and all, but I think he's been lonely lately," Max said thoughtfully, "I mean used to all go out on Thursday night for drinks and stuff, and we've been occupied lately."

"I like having you all to myself," he replied, pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck, "Plus people have been giving me some odd looks.'

"Yeah. I guess Rachel's been saying some stuff."

"How do you know it's her?"

"Carter. I understand why she's upset, and I know I would be too. To walk in and see . . . us. It has to be awful, and I hate that we made her feel that badly."

"Me too. But Max, we had already broken up. She shouldn't have been there to begin with."

"But she was."

Kenny sighed at her stubbornness, "Yeah? What do you want to do about it? I tried calling her, so did you. If she wants to rant and rave, let her. She'll get over it."

Max stared at him for an instance, "Just like that? Jill told me she is in love with you. I don't think she's going to get over it anytime soon."

"She doesn't have a choice Max. I want you, I've always wanted you. I love you. Do you know how long I've waited to say that to you? The thing with Rachel was, it went on much to long. It started off as a fling, and . . . it just got comfortable. It was sex. Nothing more to me."

"You can really just toss it aside that easily? After what? Nine months?"

"Max. Not tonight. I'm way to tired."

"I'll just go."

"Hey, what's going on?," Kenny asked, grabbing her wrist as she stood, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just guilt."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," Kenny said gently, tilting her face up so he could look at her, "I wish that she could have found out some other way, but she didn't. We all have to deal with that. I cared about her Max, really. That's why we broke up. She wanted something more, and I couldn't give it to her."

She nodded slowly, "Okay, okay."

He ran his fingers through her hair, and trailed them down her face, "I guess people are talking. Maybe we should go out, and give them something to really talk about?"

  
  


"You're going out to dinner with them?," Rachel screeched to Jill, "How can you do this to me? Jimmy I can understand, but you? You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend," Jill shot back, "Rachel, it's nothing really. I know you're hurting. Jimmy wants to get a read on where they're going with their, um, relationship. He might have to start making schedule changes and stuff if it gets to serious."

"Serious? Right? It's just a sex thing Jill. Two young bodies. He'll move on someone else, and it'll serve that little slut right."

"Rachel," Jill exclaimed, somewhat shocked by her bitterness, "I know you're hurting, but that's a little harsh. I know they both care a lot about each other, and neither of them would have risked their friendship over a sex thing."

"Right," Rachel spat, "I hope you enjoy your dinner."

  
  


"You look beautiful," Kenny said giving her a once over, "Wow."

Max smiled up at him, "Thanks. I know how you like to look at my legs."

"I like to look at all of you."

She reached out and linked hands with him, "Are you as nervous as I am? I know it's just Jimmy and Jill, but they've both been kind of weird about this."

"They're in a tough spot, with the work thing, Rachel . . . and they want what is best for us. It's like having another set of parents."

"It's nice to have a set that gives a shit about me."

"Hey," Kenny said softly, as they walked toward the restaurant, "Wait a second, where did that come from?"

"No where," Max sighed, "You know how well I get along with my family. They make me all bitter and stuff. Can we just drop it?"

Kenny studied her before replying, "Okay, if you're sure you're okay."

"I am, really. Stop looking at me like that."

He leaned in, and kissed her on the temple as they made their way inside.

  
  


"They're cute," Jill whispered, as they watched the approaching couple, "Look at the way he looks at her Jimmy. Oh."

Jimmy nodded in agreement, as he watched Kenny lift his her hand to his lips, "I think this is serious Jill. I've never seen either of them like this before."

Jill couldn't help but smile as she watched them, "Over here! Be nice Jimmy."

"I want what is best for them Jill . . . and they do seem happy."

"Uh, sorry we're late," Kenny said in way a greeting, not releasing his grip on Max's hand, "Traffic and stuff."

"No worries, we just got here," Jimmy replied, taking note of their intertwined fingers, "I'm glad we could do this tonight."

"Excuse me, your table is ready," the hostess said, coming over, "If you're ready?"

  
  


To be continued.


	6. Part 6

This is chapter six, and thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad I can post here with some of my favorite PF authors.

  


Jimmy studied the couple seated across from him silently, and couldn't help but feel somewhat happy for them. After all, he reasoned, I've seen them date around with a lot of people, and I've never seen them this happy. It just seems so fast, and hell, I worry about them. It's like having two more kids.

"So," he began carefully, "I'm glad that the four of us could do this. It's been an interesting two weeks, and I have a few questions for you both."

Is this going to be an interrogation, Max thought, as she felt Kenny lay his hand on her thigh. Placing her hand on top of his, she felt some of her nervousness recede by just being close to him.

"Jimmy," Jill privy, seeing the quick glance between Kenny and Max, "Do you really need to do this?"

"It's okay," Kenny interjected, squeezing Max's hand under the table, "We know you do."

Jimmy nodded slowly, noting Kenny's use of the word we, "This came as a surprise to me, this development between the two of you. It probably shouldn't of had, but it still did."

"It surprised us too," Max offered, "But I don't know what you want us to tell you."

"Neither do I, really," Jimmy admitted, "I've watch both of you carefully for the past few weeks because I am worried about what this will do to your work for one. Do you both honestly think that you can work together, and not have this effect it? Would you be more concerned about your significant other then the criminal or case you were pursuing?"

"We've always been able to keep our professional and personal lives separate," Max replied, trying not to feel offended by the question.

"We've been partners for five years," Kenny added, "And we've had our ups and downs. Working together for the last two weeks hasn't been difficult."

"There weren't any, uh, temptations."

"Jimmy!," Jill exclaimed, "That's enough."

Kenny glanced over at Max, who replied, "Um, even if there were . . . the station isn't the place that we would act on them. I hope that you know both of us better then that."

"What's going on between Max and me," Kenny added, "We'll keep it out of the office if that's what your worried about. One reason we didn't want to tell anyone right away is because we knew that they would react this way."

"Are you two happy?," Jill asked quickly, wanting Jimmy to shut up for a minute, "I know it's still early and all, but are you?"

"Very," Max replied softly, glancing over at Kenny who smiled at her.

"Definitely," he agreed, wanting to kiss her, but deciding doing it in front of Jimmy and Jill wasn't the best idea.

"Okay, okay," Jimmy cut in, "I have a few things to say, and I want you both to listen carefully. One, I want this, uh, romance kept out of the station. No matter what happens between you two, good or bad, I want professionalism in there. Two, if that doesn't happen there will be some restructuring, and I don't want to do that. Three, no more surprises. Whether you run off and get married, or whatever. That said, good luck with this."

  


"You okay?," Kenny asked, breaking the silence on the drive home, "You're a million miles away."

Max shook her head, "I'm fine really. I'm glad that they're happy for us."

"But?"

"No buts," she trailed off, "Jimmy's comment about running off and getting married though . . . it just caught me off guard."

"You don't want to?"

"What?"

Kenny glanced over at her in the dimly lit truck cab, "Well, not right now sweetheart, we've barely been a couple for a two weeks. And they've been an unique two weeks at that."

"Did you just call me sweetheart?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did. You don't like it?"

Max smiled in the darkness, "I never figured you to be one for pet names. What should I call you? Cuddle bear?"

"You're hilarious," he countered, as they stopped at the red light, "Darling."

"Snuggles."

"Honey."

Max leaned in and kissed him quickly before the light changed back, "I love you."

  
  


"They certainly looked committed," Jill offered, "Max was practically glowing, and neither of them looked sick when you brought up the marriage issue."

Jimmy nodded, "I can't help but worry Jill. I think of them both like they're my own kids. Max's last relationship was with Danny, and that certainly ended badly. And Kenny's affair with Rachel! That was just disturbing, and he and Max got together so soon after. He says it isn't on the rebound, but . . . I'm worried that he's going to break her heart."

Jill nodded, "She might break his too, or maybe they'll make it work. This could be what they've been waiting for Jimmy."

  


"Rachel, uh, hi," Kenny offered, rounding the corner a few weeks later.

"Hello," she said cooly, "Where is your girlfriend today? I thought you two were joined at the hip, or at some other body parts."

Kenny ignored the implication, "She's at work. How are you doing . . . It's been a long time."

"I'm fine. You haven't gotten tired of her yet?"

"No," he said pausing, "Rachel, we didn't mean to hurt you, and we didn't know that you were there. It just happened."

"And you're not sorry that it did? I should have seen it earlier because you've always been in love with her. That's why you could never tell me that you loved me. I was just the filler until you could have her."

"I do love her," Kenny agreed quietly, "I cared about you Rachel, and I never wanted to hurt you that way. Me and Max . . . well yeah."

She nodded, "I'm sure you two will be very happy together. Just don't ask me to be happy for you."

  
  


"Go," Max insisted, "Kenny, it's just the flu or something. I'll be fine."

"You look like hell . . . sweetheart," he said, smiling down at her, "Have you gone to see Jill or anything? I've seen you throw up at least eight times in the last two days."

"Stop worrying," she replied, "I feel better, really. Plus, I don't want to get you sick too cuddle-bear."

"You've gotta be feeling better if you called me that," he retorted, feeling her forehead, "You're not warm. Tell ya what. I'll put in an appearance then leave. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No . . . I think I'll just take a hot bath and crawl into bed. Maybe try and get some sleep? Now go! I think our friends think we fell off of the planet."

He kissed her on the forehead quickly before replying, "Okay, okay, but I'll be picturing you naked in the bathtub all night."

  
  


"Where's Max?," Carter asked later that same night, "She's not working?"

Kenny shook his head, "She's been feeling sick, and getting sick everywhere. I'm going to drag her to the doctor tomorrow if she doesn't feel better."

"Oh," Carter said thoughtfully, "That's to bad . . . How's that going by the way? I haven't seen you two out too much."

Kenny shrugged, "We've tried to keep it quiet, knowing how much this town likes to talk. We figured tonight would be fun, until she started throwing up."

"Who is throwing up?," Littleton asked joining them.

  
  


Max sat on the edge of the bathtub, and turned the box over in her hands. Studying the directions on the back, she tried not to panic. It could be nothing, she thought, and I guess I'll find out soon enough. If it is . . . what do I tell Kenny? We've only been a couple, what two months now? Barely, at that. I don't want to freak him out, but what if? I don't think either of us is ready for this if it happens. Everything has been so good between us, everything that I could have possibly wanted. Now this? Rising shakily to her feet, she moved to the counter to pick up the test.

  
  


"Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?," Kenny asked the next morning, watching Max stir into consciousness.

"Mmm," she replied, cracking her eyes open and feeling her stomach churn, "Oh no. Not good."

Kenny watched her stumble toward the bathroom, and vowed to take her to go see Jill or something today, "Uh Max? You okay?"

"Fine," she insisted, trying to get her bearings, "Really. Um, how was the party last night?"

"Like you would expect it to be," he answered, studying her pale face, "You need to go and see a doctor. Don't argue with me about it either."

"I don't need a doctor," Max retorted, stepping back from him, "I'm fine. I just want to curl up in bed for a few days. I'll feel better then."

"You've been vomiting for three days."

"Would you stop smothering me Kenny? I told you I'm fine. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Sorry for worrying about you."

"Whatever." 

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Can't I just have some space?"

He grabbed her hand, and whirled her around quickly, "Max. Talk to me."

"I am dammit! Would you just stop pushing so hard? Did you ever think that I might not want you here every night? Or that you weren't privy to every thought in my head? Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes?"

Kenny stared at her like he had never seen her before, "I'll just go then."

"Fine. Bye."

  
  


"I can't do this," Max said aloud, kicking the rock in front of her, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Max? Hey wait up," she heard a voice call out from behind her, "I thought that you were sick."

"Hi Jill," she said flatly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy," she replied, kicking at the rock again, and sending it skidding out into the pond in the center of the park, "I just needed some fresh air."

"You don't look okay."

"Well I didn't ask you to believe me."

Jill regarded her young friend skeptically, "Did you and Kenny have a fight?"

Max gritted her teeth, "Why can't I have five minutes of privacy without someone butting in? Is that too much to ask?"

Jill stepped back at the unexpected outburst, "Maybe because you look like you're about to pass out, and there is obviously something bothering you."

Max bit back her retort, as she looked away quickly, "I don't know what to do Jill. It's been so good between Kenny and me. Better then I could have ever hoped for. I don't want to ruin it, but I don't know how to do this."

"I don't think that one fight will do that."

"I was awful to him this morning . . . but that'll be okay. The rest though, I don't know how he'll react."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Max shook her head, "I've got to talk to him first. If he'll listen to me after the way I treated him this morning."

"He will," Jill promised, "Go. Find him."

  
  


"Hi," Max said softly, "Can I come in?"

Kenny regarded her silently, and took in the sight of her standing in his doorway. Clad in khaki shorts, blue tank top and flip flops, she looked ravishing to him. Despite being stung by her words this morning, he wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her. Restraining himself, he stepped back to let her come in.

"I didn't expect you to show up," he settled on, "I thought you wanted your space."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I was awful to you this morning, a bitch even. I didn't mean any of it . . . I just. I don't even know how to say it."

"Max," he replied, trying to stay angry, but not able to at the fear he saw in her eyes, "Yeah, you were awful this morning. I know you're sick, but still. Our first fight, as a couple, I guess?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I guess it's typical with me. I mean to push someone away when they're getting to close. I didn't want to do it with you though."

He cut her off, "I know you too well to let you do that. I won't let you. You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

She nodded, "Can we sit? I'm scared Kenny."

"You're scaring me too," he said, leading her to the couch, "This cold, it isn't something more serious? You're not dying are you?"

She shook her head, "No. I . . . I think I'm pregnant."

  
  


To be continued.


	7. Part 7

Part seven has arrived. Thanks for your reviews.

  


Kenny stared at her without saying anything. He grasped her hands in his, as her words played over and over in his mind. Pregnant, his mind screamed, pregnant! Not possible! We've been so careful. She can't be pregnant.

"Kenny," she said softly in his silence, "It's not definite . . . I mean those tests aren't 100% accurate."

"You took a test?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night."

"And you're just getting around to telling me now," he snapped, "Why the hell did you wait so long? How long did you suspect it for?"

Max swallowed, "A few days. I missed my period, but I figured it was just stress. Then the nausea this week. I didn't want to worry you for no reason."

"No reason? Max! We're having a baby dammit! How could you not tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," she practically whispered.

"We're having a baby," he repeated, walking to the other side of the room, "A baby? You and me? How did this happen?"

"I think you know where babies come from."

"This isn't time for jokes Max. You're pregnant."

"And this is why I was scared to tell you! This wasn't something I planned on! And it scares the shit out me! I don't know anything about kids or being a mother!"

"Yeah? Well neither do I," he shot back, "I need to get some air, take a walk or something."

"Fine, go."

Kenny stared at her for a long instance, still trying to absorb what she had just told him. Saying nothing, he walked out the door.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?," Jimmy asked, looking up from his desk.

"I was in the neighborhood," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "So I thought I would stop by. Are you upset?"

"Surprised. We're not exactly friends."

"We have nothing left to fight over Jimmy. Why don't we just bury the hatchet?"

Jimmy paused, "I think that Jill would like that."

Rachel smiled at her best friend's name, "Are you working all alone tonight Jimmy? I thought that the sheriff always got off early?"

"We've been short staffed lately, so we're all pitching in," Jimmy answered, as Rachel advanced closer, "What are you doing?"

  
  


Kenny sat down on the couch a few hours later, and gazed down at the sleeping figure on it. Running his fingers through her hair, he tried not to feel guilty when he saw the tear streaks on her face. I didn't think she would still be here, he thought, although I'm glad she is. We have a lot to talk about. Wrapping the blanket more securely around her, she groaned slightly.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she said cracking her eyes open, "Um, how was your walk?"

"Fine," he answered, as she sat up with the blanket wrapped around her, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if I should stay or not."

"I'm glad that you did. We've got some stuff to talk about. What you said about these tests . . . I bought some while I was out. I thought you might want to take a few more, just to be sure."

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed, accepting the paper bag slowly, "Thanks. I'll be right back."

Kenny watched her go silently, and sunk down on the vacated sofa. A baby, he thought, we've been together two months. It's way too soon for this. Even with Max. 

"Now we wait," she said softly, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Ten minutes . . . then I guess we know."

"Yup."

He held out his hand to her, and pulled her down next to him. Leaning into him, Max settled her head on his shoulder.

  
  


"Come on Jimmy. Let's have a little fun. Your deputy seemed to enjoy it," Rachel drawled, "Who is going to know?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," she agreed, throwing her arms around his neck, "You know you want this. We wouldn't have fought as much if you didn't."

"I'm calling you a cab," Jimmy responded coldly, pushing her away.

  
  


"You ready?," Kenny asked, as they paused outside the bathroom door, "Cause I'm not sure I am."

"Why don't we just get it over with? It worked better that way yesterday."

Kenny nodded, and squeezed her hand tighter in his, as he shoved the door open, "Okay."

"Wow," Max whispered, needing a reaction from him, "Um, yeah."

"Yeah," he agreed, staring at the row of positive tests glaring back at them, "That's something." 

"I guess we know for sure now."

"Sure? Maybe they're all wrong? Shouldn't you go and see your gyno or something, just to make sure?"

"They're 99% accurate, and there are 10 of them here. Do you know how much urine that took? Plus the one I did yesterday."

"You should still go and see a doctor."

"I am. Tomorrow morning, before work."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Max nodded slowly, "Would you? Please. I don't know what I'm doing any more."

  
  


"You think you can just throw me out!," Rachel screamed, lunging for the door, "You can't!"

"Rachel," Jimmy started, as she shot out the door, "Dammit!"

"You'll see," she yelled, "I hate this damn department!"

"Please, calm down. I know you've been hurt, but you need to take a deep breath and relax."

"I don't need to relax," she growled, as she turned to go, "Don't bother with the cab. I'm walking."

  
  


"Kenny," Jimmy called the next morning beckoning him into his office. Taking note of the dark circles under his deputy's eyes, "Is everything all right?"

Kenny shrugged, "Yeah. What's going on?"

Jimmy paused, not wanting to add anything else to Kenny's already obvious stress, "You sure? Anything wrong between you and Max?"

"We're fine," Kenny said flatly.

"I said no more secrets, and I meant it Kenny. I know it's your personal life, but the relationship between you two directly effects what goes on in here."

"It's nothing. We'll work it. What did you want to see me about?"

Jimmy paused, "Forget it. It's not important anyway."

  


Kenny watched Max for a long moment before saying anything. She does have great legs, he thought, watching the way the fray from her cut offs brushed against her skin. The way her bra strap peaked out from under her tank top was driving him crazy, and he wanted to brush her hair back and kiss her neck.

"How long have you been standing there?," she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Not long," he answered, nodding toward the mess on her kitchen counter, "Are you cooking?"

"I was hungry, and I guess I have to start eating something better then take out every night."

"Did the doctor call?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. This confirms it. I'm six weeks pregnant Kenny."

"We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," she repeated, leaning up against the counter.

"Six weeks? That doesn't leave us much time," he continued, walking closer to her, "Ssh, don't say anything. Just listen to me."

Max nodded, as he took her hands in his and just looked at her before continuing, "Max, I've been in love with you for five years, you know that. It was torture seeing you every day and not being able to tell you, touch you like this. I can't imagine not having a life with you. And now we're having a baby. So, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

  


"Rachel, hi," Jill said, as her friend walked into her office, "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I doubt you did," Rachel said quietly, "Did Jimmy talk to you? I told him I would, if he didn't."

"No . . . what's going on?"

"Oh Jill. I don't know how to tell you this," Rachel said quietly, "I went by the station last night, to bury the hatchet between Jimmy and myself. He had been drinking, and he reeked of it. He tried . . . I don't know how to say this."

"Rachel."

"He came onto me Jill."

  
  


"You want to get married?," Max asked numbly.

"That's what I just said," he replied, brushing her hair back, "Max?"

"You just asked me to marry you," she repeated, "Um, Kenny? Where is this coming from? Two months, we've only been dating two months."

"We're having a baby Max. That changes things."

She shook her head, "I'm not marrying you just because I'm pregnant."

"Max."

She cut him off, "I seriously doubt you'd be asking me this if I wasn't. Kenny! We can't do this. Are you ready to get married? I know I'm not. Being pregnant isn't a reason to do it."

"Yeah? What about the fact that I'm in love with you? That doesn't mean anything at all?"

"Of course it does! This is going to fast. Babies, marriage . . . I'm not ready for this!"

"Well you better get ready. There will be a baby here in eight months, and it'll need both of its parents!"

"Do you honestly think it will work out this way? I, we . . . can't do this. Not now, not like this."

"What the hell do you want to wait for?," he shot back, grasping her wrists in his hands, "So this is a little fast then we planned."

"Planned? When did we plan on having kids? It took us five years to go on a date and admit what we feel for each other!"

"You never thought about having kids together?," he countered, pulling her closer to him.

"You're hurting me!"

  
  


"That isn't funny," Jill replied flatly, after a moment, "Why would you even say such a thing?"

"It happened. He was all over me Jill, I tried to stop him. He's so much bigger and stronger then me, but I tried."

Jill sat back at her desk, and stared at her shell shocked friend, "Rachel. How . . . he said that he had to work late."

"I think it surprised him too," Rachel replied softly, "I didn't want to hurt you Jill, but I thought that you had to know."

  
  


Instantly contrite, Kenny let go of her wrists, "Max, I didn't mean . . . Are you okay?"

She stepped back from him carefully, not saying anything. He studied the red marks on her pale skin, and felt like he was going to be sick knowing that he had put them there. Feeling the fight go out of him, he wanted to do something to make that flash of fear disappear from her expression. 

"Max," he began again, not moving any closer to her, "I'm sorry. You're the last person that I would want to hurt. You just . . . you get me all riled sometimes. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm fine. They're fading."

"Hey," he said quietly, afraid to touch her, "Are we going to be okay?"

She nodded, "I hope so. Can we just table this for tonight? I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

"Do you want some company?"

"I need some time . . . to cool down and just think," Max trailed off, "Can we call it a night?"

I'm losing her, Kenny thought, vowing that he wouldn't let her push him away, "Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

  


To be continued.


	8. Part 8

Part eight. Enjoy.

  


"Can I talk to you?," Kenny asked a few days later, knowing that she had been avoiding him, "You can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you," Max countered, leaning up against the counter in the coffee room, "I've been busy."

Kenny shot her a look, and didn't believe a word she was saying, "We have to talk Max, this isn't just going to go away."

"I'm well aware of that. What else is there to say?"

"You're kidding right? So you don't want to get married now. Fine, I can't make you. We still have to figure out what we want to do."

"Do you want this baby?' 

"What?"

"It's a simple question Kenny," Max said quietly, "We didn't plan it, and you were kind of upset when I told you. Do you?"

"Max."

"Yes or no?"

"Having a kid isn't something I've given much thought to," he began, "But if I was going to have one, I want it to be with you. This baby, now that it's here or at least in you, yeah. I'm in no way ready for it, but I can work on that." 

Max nodded slowly, "Neither am I."

"Do you think we can make this work?"

"I want to," Max trailed off, sighing, "It's been so good between us, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." 

"Oh Max," he replied, laying his hand on her cheek, "I know that this changes a lot, but we can make it work. I still want to marry you, and I'd want to regardless of the pregnancy. Maybe I wouldn't be asking you now if you weren't. You're right about that, but I do."

"Can you give me some time?"

He nodded, "I can do that."

  
  


"Wow," Carter whispered, stepping back from the door, "Did you catch all of that?"

Skeeter stood there in shock before replying, "Uh, yeah. That's unbelievable. I don't think they want anyone to know right now . . . this is going to changed everything."

"They didn't want anyone to know they got together in the first place," Carter countered, "I take that it wasn't planned. Wow."

"We can't tell anyone," Skeeter hissed, "I mean that Carter."

  
  


"Jill. This is ridiculous!," Jimmy exclaimed exasperated, "I don't know what she said, but you've got to listen to me."

"Why would she make that up? Tell me that Jimmy."

"I don't know! She's sex crazed Jill! I love you dammit!"

"She's my best friend Jimmy! She wouldn't lie to me like that!"

"I'm your husband! Neither would I! I wouldn't cheat on you."

Jill shook her head, "You cheated on Lydia, with me."

  
  


"Hey you two. I was starting to think that you were both avoiding me," Skeeter said with a grin, later that night, "I hope we're not interrupting."

Kenny shot Max a quick glance before replying, "No . . . We're just . . ."

"On a date," Skeeter supplied, "It's not like no one knows, and you don't have to hide it."

Max suppressed a grin, "I guess you're right about that."

"I've never known you not to have a drink with dinner," Skeeter replied, nodding toward her glass of water, "Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yeah, my stomachs been kind of jumpy lately," Max replied carefully, avoiding looking at Kenny, "So I thought it was probably a good idea to stay away from alcohol for awhile."

"That's probably a good idea," Skeeter agreed, trying not to laugh, as he turned toward Kenny, "Lisa and I were talking the other day, and thought maybe the four of us should do something together?"

"Yeah, that'll be great," Kenny replied, forcing himself to think of something besides impending fatherhood, "We've been hermits for awhile."

"How about dinner on Friday?," Lisa suggested, "There's a great Italian place in Windsor."

Max nodded, "Sure. How about around seven?"

"Sounds like a plan," Skeeter confirmed, "We're going to grab a table, I'll see you guys at work."

"That was odd," Max mused, dropping her voice an octave.

"Maybe now that we're a couple we get more invites?"

Max smiled at him, "Maybe. It'll be good to just do something normal, and to forget about everything for awhile."

Kenny nodded, as he squeezed her hand, "Is that what we're trying to do now?"

"It's like ignoring the pink elephant in the middle of the room."

"Pink elephant? C'mon, you want to get out of here?"

  
  


"That's not the same thing!," Jimmy shot back, "Lydia and I were finished, there was nothing left! Jill! You know that!"

"It is certainly a behavior pattern with you!"

"I wouldn't cheat on you Jill! Believe me!"

"I want to Jimmy," she snapped, "You don't know how much I want to."

"Jill, she tried to . . . I pushed her away. Nothing happened. I would never hurt you like that."

She nodded slowly, "I know you wouldn't."

  
  


"What are you up to?," Lisa hissed, as her husband watched their friends depart, "Bud."

"Me? Nothing honey," he said with a grin, "I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Skeeter continued to grin like an idiot, "It's just something I heard, not worth repeating."

"Tell me."

Skeeter glanced around the crowd, "Okay, okay. Carter and I overheard them talking this morning, and apparently Max is pregnant."

  
  


"Do you want to stay?," Max asked nervously, "I mean we haven't, um, since, do you?"

Kenny smiled at her, and ran his fingers through her hair, "Of course I want to stay, you know how I feel Max. I've missed you these past few days."

"I've missed you too."

"C'mon," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she unlocked the door, "I'm tired of fighting with you. Can we just have one night of just . . ."

"Yeah," she agreed, turning around to face him, "I'd like that a lot. We can figure the rest of this out later."

Leaning in he kissed her softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her into his arms, they stumbled back toward her bedroom.

  
  


"Do you want to talk to her?," Jimmy asked hesitantly, "Or do you want me to?"

"I don't even know what to say, and I don't want you anywhere near her. Why didn't you tell me first?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't think that she would. She was drunk Jill, and I thought she would be too embarrassed that it even happened."

"You should have told me Jimmy."

  
  


Something weird is going on, Max mused, as she wondered why everyone in the office had been shooting her weird looks all morning. What the hell is going on? Maybe it's just my nerves, as she glanced down at her flat stomach. Life has been a little different lately, and there is going to be a very little person here in the next few months. Giving herself a mental shake, she tried to focus on the work in front of her.

"Hey, how are you doing?," Allison Quinn, another deputy, asked, "Feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Max replied, forcing herself to smile, "Thanks."

"I'm sure that you are," Ginny said, pausing by her desk, "These things have a way of working themselves out."

"Yeah they do," Max agreed, wondering why they kept staring at her and why they had those wide grins on their faces, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ginny insisted, shooting Allison a knowing look, "We were just curious that's all. Concerned even."

"Well I appreciate it," Max replied, feeling the first inklings of doubt. Do they know, she thought, forcing herself to play dumb, "Thanks, but I've got to get back to this."

"Don't work to hard," Allison replied, "You don't want to stress yourself out too much."

"Uh huh."

  
  


"How's it going?," Skeeter asked, "Good date last night?"

"Yup," Kenny agreed, as Carter came up to join them, "Hi Carter."

"How is that going by the way?," Skeeter asked, shooting Carter a knowing glance, "You two looked very cozy last night."

"We're just taking everything one day at time," Kenny settled on, thinking of the past few weeks, "It's Max and me you know. We don't want to screw this up."

"So you're taking it slowly?," Carter asked, trying not to laugh, "Not big plans yet?"

"What?," Kenny asked, as he watched his two friends exchange a look, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Skeeter cut in, "I just thought that you two might make it a permanent thing. Soon I mean."

"We haven't even been dating that long."

Carter picked up where Skeeter left off, "No, but you two have known each other forever. Just with the current situation . . ."

"What situation?," Kenny asked, as Carter trailed off, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Skeeter interjected, "It just seems like you guys have gotten awfully close awfully fast, so we just assumed that, well that you guys would get married. Soon."

"Who told you?"

  
  


"I'm never going to stop throwing up," Max said aloud in the womens locker room at the station, "How can something so small make me feel so sick?"

"Talking to yourself?," Ginny asked, pushing the door open, "Are you still sick?"

"No, I'm fine. It'll go away."

"When? In nine months?"

  
  


"Hi Rachel," Jill said coldly, as her friend answered her front door, "Can I come in?"

"Jill . . . I almost expected you to never want to speak to me again. Is everything okay? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. He denies everything, and I believe him. Why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much?"

"You're my best friend Jill! I wouldn't lie to you, I want to protect you."

"You and Jimmy butted heads to much. Is this your way of payback? Are you that delusional?"

"It happened!"

"He rejected you! Just like Kenny did! Is this what this is all about?"

  
  


"Who did you tell?," Kenny asked, walking into her kitchen, "Max! Everyone knows!"

"I know! And I didn't tell anyone!"

"Well how do they know then?"

"Did you say anything?"

Kenny paused, as he looked at her flushed face, "No . . . The other day . . . at work, we were talking in the coffee room."

"The door was closed," Max countered, "But. Do you think that someone was listening? Is there no such thing as privacy in this town? I guess that explains the weird looks I got everywhere I went today. Shit. I wasn't ready for everyone to know yet. I'm still not sure that I'm ready to know."

"I guess nothing stays private," Kenny agreed, "Now what? I kinda liked it when it was just our thing though."

"Kind of like when we first got together?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling her into his arms and placing one hand on her flat stomach, "Do you think that it's a boy or girl?"

Max smiled despite everything, "Hmm. A girl."

"Really? What does she look like?"

Max pressed her lips to his before replying, "Well I hear that they come out slimy, red and screaming . . . but she is beautiful. She has your eyes."

Kenny smiled back at her, "You have any names in mind?"

"Do you? For either?"

"For this girl? Kylie or Chloe. Or a boy . . . I always liked Andrew or Luke. How about you?"

"You've put some thought into this. I've always liked Christina, for a girl, and Aaron for a boy."

"You okay with people knowing?"

Max nodded, "I guess I better tell my parents, although telling them that I'm going to have a baby . . ."

"Without being married," he finished for her, "And I doubt that they would like the idea of you marrying me."

"Hey. I stopped caring about what they thought a long time ago," she replied, as he looked away, "What about yours? I know that they're pretty strict Catholics. Isn't having a baby about of wedlock considered a sin? Are we going to hell now?"

"You think that this is funny?"

Max looked at him thoughtfully before replying, "No. I want to know. You, being Catholic, is that part of the reason that you're so gung ho about getting married?"

"I want to marry you because I love you," he countered, before sighing, "You're the best part of my life sweetheart. You have to know that. The Catholic thing . . . it is important to me. If you want to wait, we can wait. I don't want to push you."

"You're not," Max replied, kissing him again, as a knock sounded at the door, "Who do you think that is?"

  


To be continued. 

  



	9. Part 9

Part nine. Writers block. Sorry for the delay.

  
  


"You want me to answer it?," Kenny asked, wanting to tease her, "I don't want you to stress out being pregnant and all."

"There is no way that I'm going to let you coddle me for the next few months," she retorted, "And go ahead, whoever it is sounds kinda pissed."

Kissing her quickly on the forehead, he yanked the door open, "Uh, hi. What's wrong?"

"Everything," Max heard Jimmy say, as the two men ventured back into the living room, "If it isn't one thing, it is another. And you two are right in the thick of it!"

"We are?," Max asked weakly, wondering if he had heard their news yet. This town, she thought, I'm never saying anything remotely personal outside these walls again. If Ginny knows, everybody must. I give up.

Jimmy tried to glare at both of them, but couldn't muster up the strength, "I heard an interesting rumor at Jill's office today, from her nurse no less! Let's clear this up before we move onto the next issue."

"Um, do you want to sit?," Kenny asked, shooting Max a look, "You seem, uh, kinda tense."

"Tense doesn't even begin to describe it," Jimmy shot back, sinking into a chair as he pointed toward the couch, "Both of you. Now."

Exchanging a look with Kenny, Max ventured, "What's going on?"

"You tell me," he replied, watching as Kenny took her hand in his, "Are you pregnant?"

Max swallowed before replying, as Kenny squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Yes."

"Were you ever planning on saying anything? This rumor is everywhere! People have the two of you eloping, splitting up, aborting, having it, and all sorts of other shit. You can't be too far along Max. Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't want you to find out this way," Kenny answered, "No one was supposed to know yet. It's too soon. We were waiting until the first trimester was up, so that way we know that things are okay."

Max picked up when he paused, "I don't how it started, the rumor that is, but we were going to tell you then. We know it changed things."

Jimmy swallowed and tired to compose himself with all that he had to deal with that day, "Yes, it most certainly does. What are you two going to do?"

"That's up in the air," Kenny offered, "We're having the baby, that much we're sure of."

Jimmy paused as he watched them. I thought that they would get married, he thought, seriously, "That's it?"

"For now," Max agreed, not wanting to delve into the tabled marriage issue, "Having a baby is enough of a change for now . . . we don't want to rush into anything else."

"Okay. Congratulations then," Jimmy finally settled on, floored that Max was actually pregnant, "We'll talk about what this does at the station later, and your maternity leave Max. Now, Rachel."

Kenny pulled Max closer to his side, as Jimmy filled them in on what had gone on over the past few days, and said as Jimmy finished, "Are you and Jill going to be okay?"

"We're working on it," Jimmy replied, "It's a lot for her to deal with."

"Why are you telling us this?," Kenny asked, "I mean Rachel is . . . I didn't think that she'd still be this upset. It's been over two months."

"Who knows? Jill thinks," Jimmy said pausing, thinking of the conversation that he had with his wife earlier, "Jill doesn't know what to believe. Rachel was drunk that night, and she probably didn't know what she was doing. Still . . . whatever happened between the two of you most likely had something to do with it. She has been sort of different since then."

Max nodded, thinking of the fight she had with her a few weeks ago, "Why do you think she would do that? She and Jill are friends and all . . . I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Jimmy agreed.

  
  


"Kenny didn't reject me," Rachel shot back, "He just doesn't know what he wants yet! He'll get tired of that little trollop."

"So you thought that you would make him jealous?," Jill asked, stepping back warily, "Do you have any idea what you're doing? What is wrong with you?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Men want me Jill. Your husband did, and Kenny does do too."

"You do know that Max is pregnant," Jill replied, repeating the unconfirmed gossip that she had heard, "I doubt that it is an accident either considering how they feel about each other. How they have always felt. Just leave it be Rachel, move on."

"She's pregnant? How long have they been screwing around then? Longer then they said I presume."

  
  


Kenny laid his hand on Max's stomach after Jimmy departed absently, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for the rift he had put in his bosses marriage. Did I do this to her, he wondered, but how? It wasn't supposed to get so complicated.

"Hey. What are you thinking?," Max asked softly, breaking into his thoughts.

"Nothing," he replied, focusing on her, "You okay? Jimmy didn't really take our news to well, but I guess a lot of that came from what was going on with him and Jill."

"She's hurting, but . . . How could she do that?"

"People get carried away in the moment. I think we know that better then anyone, and in our case it worked out."

Max nodded slowly, "Yeah it did. Do you want to talk to her? Maybe just to give her some peace of mind? What's the word? Closure?"

"Not really," he replied, "I ran into her awhile ago, and it didn't go so great. I think we all just need some space."

"Yeah. Not to change the subject," she trailed off, "But what do you want to do about this, uh, rumor going around?"

"We are a good source of gossip," Kenny agreed, eyeing her flat stomach, "Are you sure that you're pregnant? You're not showing or anything."

"I'm not even three months along. I shouldn't be yet . . . but I guess that'll happen soon enough. I don't really know what to expect. Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

Kenny smiled at her, "How fat are we talking about? Of course I will Max, you know that."

Max smiled back, as her love for him flowed through her, "So what do you want to do then? Confirm? Deny? Play dumb?"

"I don't know," he trailed off, "I'm still getting used to the idea of it all, and I don't know how to explain it all to people."

"Like why we're not . . . well you know."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"It isn't anyone elses business what we do. Unless they ask why don't we just play dumb? If everyone wants to gossip, let them."

"It'll drive them all nuts."

Max shrugged, "Well that's what they get for spreading rumors."

  


"So Max is pregnant," Jimmy said in way of greeting.

Jill looked up, still somewhat uneasy, "Really? How are they dealing with that?"

"I'm not sure, I think that they're both in shock still. They're not getting married, which surprised me, but they're having a baby. A baby Jill! They don't know what they're in for."

Jill nodded, "I doubt that they do. I went to see Rachel while you were out."

"What! Jill!"

"I needed to! Jimmy. She needs help. It's like she lost her mind or something. She wants him back Jimmy, and I don't know what she was trying to prove with you besides trying to make him jealous. I don't know what she is going to do. And she didn't take the news of Max's pregnancy to well."

"You told her?"

"She was going to find out eventually . . . and she made me so angry Jimmy. I'm worried about her."

  
  


"Congratulations," Littleton said, holding out his hand to Kenny a few days later, "It came as surprise, but still."

Kenny shot him a look, and tried to suppress a grin, "I guess it was."

"Yeah," Littleton trailed off, thinking how they were both remaining mum on the subject, like they had been doing with their relationship, "Are you two making any plans yet?"

Kenny shrugged, "Not yet, we're just taking it as it comes."

He nodded, "Uh, when is she due?"

"Listen, we weren't planning on telling anyone yet," Kenny finally replied, "It came as a shock to us, and neither of us really know what we're doing yet. Max is a wreck over telling her family, and I don't want her to have to answer a lot of questions that she isn't ready for yet. She needs some space after all the pressure I put on her."

Littleton paused, as Kenny looked away, "What sort of pressure? I've heard stories floating around . . . about what you two are going to do."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"The most frequent is her having an abortion."

"Never," Kenny practically spit, "I would never ask her to do that, and we didn't even consider it. I asked her to marry me dammit, and she freaked."

"You proposed? Really?"

"Yeah. It didn't go so well, but . . . we're okay. Max wants some time to deal with everything, and doesn't want to get married because she is pregnant. We've only been dating two months, she is right about that, and doesn't want to rush it."

Littleton nodded thoughtfully, "And you?"

"I'd marry her today. I know I wouldn't have proposed to her if she wasn't pregnant, but this baby . . . it put things in perspective for me. Showed me what was important, but if she wants space, I'll give it to her."

  


"What?," Jimmy asked, staring at Wambaugh dumbfounded, "You can't be serious. Doug!"

"I'm more then serious," Wambaugh blustered, "My client is charging you with sexual assault."

"I didn't do anything. Your client is crazy, and I don't know what is wrong with her. I never touched her, even when she threw herself at me."

"We'll let the courts decide that," Wambaugh declared, "I suggest you find a lawyer because discovery is on Wednesday."

  


Max wearily tossed her jacket on the sofa and slid her feet out of her shoes. I didn't know that this would make me so tired, she thought, and this is only the beginning. What the hell is going to happen next? I don't know anything about kids, and I'm not sure that I want too. Sinking back against the couch cushions, she closed her eyes and relished the silence around her.

"Shit," she said aloud, as a knock sounded at the door, "Five minutes of peace, that's all I ask. And possibly a hot bath. That's it, really. It's open, come in!"

"Do you have a minute?," Jill asked, as she ventured inside, "I saw your lights on, and just thought that I would stop by."

Max nodded, "Sure. Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?," Jill countered, not wanting to bring it up right away, "Are you still having morning sickness? Your first trimester is almost over, so it should be going away."

"Some, I'm looking forward to it being finished. What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard? I thought that you might know by now . . . or didn't you work today?"

"Jill?"

"Rachel's suing Jimmy for sexual assault, for what happened the other night," Jill finally answered.

"What? Jill! She can't do that. He didn't do that, you know that. Anybody with a half a brain knows that."

Jill nodded, "I know, but it's he said she said. I just needed someone to talk to, and Jimmy is in one of his moods, sulking about the house."

Max nodded carefully, "She's so bitter and angry . . . but why take it out on him? Does it go back to when she was mayor and they butted heads?"

"Partly, and that coupled with her break up with Kenny . . . and it makes sense to her," Jill trailed off, "Seeing you two . . ."

"Yeah," Max agreed, "That had to suck . . . I wish that I could fix it. I mean me and Kenny are really happy together, but look at everything that it caused. Jill, no one will believe her."

"I know."

  
  


Kenny walked to his truck after he finished his shift, and tried to stifle a yawn. I just want to crawl into bed with Max. Even if she asleep. What are we going to do about our living arrangements, with this baby? I guess it's an alternative to marriage, I wonder if she'll go for it? We've still got a lot to work out. And all of this with Jimmy and Rachel now. I just want to go to bed.

"Is anyone there?," he called out, hearing the footsteps behind him, "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice said softly, as the gun went off.

  
  


To be continued.

  
  



	10. Part 10

Part 10.

  


"Can I use your phone?," Jill asked, as she picked up her beeper, "I'm on call tonight."

"Go ahead," Max offered, rising to her feet, as she wondered where Kenny was, "I'll be back in a minute."

Jill punched the numbers in the phone, as Max disappeared into the kitchen, "This is Dr. Brock. Jimmy! Hi. Why are you paging me? What happened now?"

Jill paused as Jimmy rattled off what had just happened, "I'm there now, and we'll meet you at the hospital. Max!"

"What?," she asked, really wishing that she could just crawl into bed, "Jill? Are you okay?"

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. I'll tell you on the way."

  
  


"How could this happen?," Skeeter asked, pacing around the waiting the room, "Right outside the station . . ."

Jimmy just shook his head, "I don't know. Everyone is on it, but what the hell do we say to Max? I know the words, but it's Max."

Skeeter nodded, "She's going to be devastated. I know that they haven't been together long, but if he . . . and the baby. What's going on in this town lately?"

"Jill," Jimmy said, turning to the two women who walked into the waiting room, as he gave a pale Max a look over, "Can you find anything out?"

"I'll try," she replied, before turning to Max who hadn't said more then three words on the frantic car ride over, "Sit, relax. It's going to be awhile."

"What happened?," Max finally asked, trying to make sense of it all, "Is he going to be okay?"

"They're doing everything that they can," Skeeter offered, as Jill went to consult, "He has a lot to fight for. Namely you and the baby."

She wrapped her arms around herself, and sunk onto the sofa, "I don't . . . what happened?"

Skeeter and Jimmy exchanged a look before Jimmy sighed, "Okay. Max, as he was leaving tonight, a shot was fired, and it hit Kenny. A car sped off, but I've got everyone on it. They won't get away with this."

Max bit her lip, as she tried not to cry, "Why?"

"We don't know why," Skeeter offered gently, "Wrong place, wrong time, but we'll figure this out. The waiting is the worst part. You know that."

Max nodded, and tried not to picture Kenny slipping away from her. We just figured this out. I don't know how to do this without him, and he'll never know our child. We'll never have a life together. A marriage, she thought a bit startled from that thought, oh why didn't I say yes when he proposed? I love him, and want to have a life together.

"Excuse me," the doctor said, coming back into the room with Jill, "The operation is complete. We removed the bullet, and it ricocheted around, and did some damage to his kidneys. We repaired that, and the internal bleeding. He's going to be soar for a while, but he should be fine in a few weeks. Lots of bed rest."

Max let out a deep breath that she didn't that she was holding, "Really? Can I see him?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Max answered softly, just wanting to see for herself that he was okay. 

"His pregnant girlfriend," Jill added, "Katelyn, it's okay. His family is in Chicago, and he would want her there."

"Okay. He'll be out of recovery soon, and I'll bring you in."

  
  


Max curled up in the chair by Kenny's bed, and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept. Who, she thought, who would do this to him? He wasn't even working. It just happened on his way to the car. Oh, Kenny, you scared me tonight. I'm not ready to say good bye to you yet. We've barely started. Leaning back against the chair again, she continued her vigil.

  
  


"We found a grey sedan abandoned by Ferris Rd.," Skeeter confirmed, "And it matches the description of the one pulling out of here last night. It's a rental too, and I just got the rental papers faxed over. Guess who?"

"Is it someone we know?," Jimmy asked, "This isn't going to be good."

"Yes. No. It was rented to a Rachel Harris, and we're running the prints we picked up now. Remember when she wanted to fingerprint the whole town, and she was the first to volunteer? Well, I guess her system is coming in handy now."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

Jimmy sat up straighter, "Is Max still at the hospital? If Rachel's gone crazy I want someone on Kenny's room and with her."

"I'm on it," Skeeter promised, "Do you think this might affect your, uh, problems with Rachel as well?"

Jimmy shook his head, "It certainly puts a different spin on things. Keep this quiet for now, until we know for sure. And put a tail on Rachel."

  
  


"Hey," Max said softly, as Kenny cracked his eyes open to look at her, "You had me worried for a while."

"Max," he answered hoarsely, as he came back to reality, "Where am I?"

"Ssh. The hospital," she replied, her relief knowing no bounds, and she wanted to throw her arms around him, "You're okay now."

"What happened? Everything is fuzzy."

"Don't worry about it yet. Just rest for now," she answered, as she took his hand in his, "I love you."

Jill smiled as she joined them, "I'm glad to see that you're awake, you gave everyone quite a scare last night. Especially your girlfriend over here."

"What happened?"

Jill paused, as she exchanged a look with an exhausted looking Max, "You were shot, coming out of the sheriffs station last night."

"I was? I don't remember it. Max? You weren't there, were you? You're not hurt?"

"No. I'm fine," she trailed off, "I promise."

"What's the last thing that you remember?," Jill cut in, "Short term memory loss is common, but what is it?"

"Talking to Littleton," Kenny replied, as his haze began to clear, "Yesterday morning I guess?"

"A few hours then," Jill confirmed, "I want to run a few tests later, so I want you to get some rest. Max, take care of him. I'll be back soon."

"Did you sleep here last night?," Kenny asked, trying to shake off his drowsiness, "That can't be good for the baby."

"Ssh. The baby is fine. I stayed because I needed to be here. Concentrate on yourself for now."

"Max. Do you know who did this?"

  
  


"Fingerprints match to Rachel Harris," Skeeter verified, "Enough for a warrant?"

"It's just a car," Jimmy replied, "But we're going to go over it with a fine tooth comb for anything that might link it to Kenny's shooting. That said, I want a tail on Rachel until we know for sure."

"Yeah," Skeeter agreed, "Someone is at the hospital, and I don't think Max is leaving anytime soon. They'll be fine."

"She needs to get some rest, being pregnant and all," Jimmy argued, "She shouldn't over extend herself in that condition."

"Don't tell her that because she'll probably kick you," Skeeter replied with a grin, "We have a team working on the car now, and someone following Rachel. Does she even own a gun?"

"We'll find out, but first I want to hear why her car was abandoned on Ferris Road to begin with, and why she didn't report it as missing."

  
  


"Jill, is this really necessary?," Max asked, "I'm not the one who was just shot."

"I want to double check some things after all the stress of last night," Jill countered, "Just lay back and relax. You can go back in a few minutes. Humor me Max."

Max stifled a groan, as she laid back on the table, "Okay, okay."

"Thank you," Jill replied, positioning the sonogram bulb on her friend's stomach, "See look at that. There is the head, and that curve is the body."

"Oh my god," Max whispered, "Wow. It didn't seem real until now. That's really our baby?"

Jill smiled, "Yes . . . Do you want to know the sex?"

Max paused, "No, not yet at least. I want to wait. Is everything okay?"

Jill nodded, "So far, but I want you to eat more. And get some rest because sleeping in the hospital isn't the best idea for a pregnant woman."

  
  


"This is ridiculous," Rachel snapped, as Skeeter followed her into the station, "And I don't want your sheriff anywhere near me until we have our case settled."

"Then you'll deal with me," Skeeter agreed, as they filed into the interrogation room, "We found your car out by Ferris Road last nigh, abandoned with the keys in it. Why is that?"

"It broke down," Rachel responded cooly, "I walked back to town because I didn't have a phone."

"What about the keys?"

"I forgot, and I was upset about having to walk five miles home."

"Why haven't you called a tow truck yet?"

"I was going to, but you dragged me down here."

The door opened and Littleton came in, "The report is back Deputy, if you would like to read it before you continue your questioning."

"Sure," he agreed, "I'll be back in a minute Ms. Harris."

  
  


"I think the medication is starting to wear off," Kenny said, wincing a bit at the pain in his chest, "You look exhausted sweetheart."

"I'm good, I promise," she countered, stifling a yawn, "You don't look to great yourself."

He reached out for her, "Hey, I just got shot. I have an excuse. Have you heard anything yet?"

Max shook her head, "No. I don't know what is going on."

"I'm so glad that you weren't there last night. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, or to our baby. I want you to stay safe."

She smiled at him, "I will. Don't worry about me."

"Max?," he asked, seeing her look away quickly, "What is it?"

She bit her lip, "I don't even know how to say this. Last night, after I heard that you got shot, all I could think was . . . promise you won't laugh."

"Max."

"All I could think was that we had barely gotten started, and that you would never get to know our child. That we would never have a life together . . . or a marriage."

Kenny squeezed her hand in his, as he saw the flush creep up her cheeks, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You're the most important person in my life Max, and we're going to be together for a long time."

"You're going to make me cry." 

"Blame it on the pregnancy," he countered, "And you know I want to get married, to you. You change your mind on that?"

  
  


"Interesting," Skeeter mused, studying the preliminary reports in front of him, "Do you think that this will scare her into talking at least?"

"I'd bet on it," Littleton agreed, as he shook his head, "What is wrong with this woman?"

"A lot. You want to come with me?"

He nodded, as the two men filed back into the interrogation room and Rachel snapped, "What now? Can I go? I never shot anyone."

"We weren't talking about a shooting," Skeeter replied calmly, "We were discussing your car, but if you would like to talk about what happened to Kenny last night, we'll be happy to listen."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Can I get my car back now? I have some appointments."

"Not yet," Littleton cut in, "We've impounded it because it matches the one that fled the scene last night. We even have a witness who can make out part of the plates."

"So? Maybe someone stole my car after I left."

"Then returned it to the exact spot where you left it?"

"I didn't do anything! I wouldn't shoot Kenny! I'm in love with him!"

"Then why is there gun powder residue all over your steering wheel?," Skeeter asked.

  
  


Max regarded him carefully before replying, "Things have been so strange between us, since the pregnancy, and I didn't know what I wanted. Marriage . . . the word scares me more then I'd like to admit. My parents, although they're still together, never seemed happy. Like they just stayed together because it was the right thing to do. I think that's why I'm so resistant to marrying you. I mean, getting married because I'm pregnant, is considered the right thing to do. I don't want to end up like them. Am I making any sense?"

Kenny wanted to hug her, and tell her everything would be all right. Ignoring his aches in pain, he tugged on her hand, so she sat down on the edge of the bed, "You are. I don't know what else I can say to convince you. We're not your parents, and we never will be. If I didn't love you, I would have never proposed to you. Max, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I love the idea of waking up with you every morning. Raising a family together. Hell, I want you, now and forever. I love you sweetheart."

Max fought back her tears, "I was so afraid that I lost you."

"Never," he promised, "Never."

She nodded, as he placed his palm on her stomach, "You really want to do this?"

"Yup," he said, as a knock came at the door, "Oh, hi." 

  


To be continued.


	11. Part 11

Part 11. Thanks for your reviews.

  


Kenny intertwined his fingers with Max's, as he stared at his parents standing in the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Well when we hear that our son got shot we wanted to come make sure he was in one piece," Jeff Lacos replied, "You had us worried. Especially your mother."

"Those are the phone calls that I dread," Mary added, "I was a wreck the whole way here."

"I didn't want to worry you," Kenny offered weakly.

"Who is this?," Mary asked, gesturing to Max, "And what did you do to make her look like she is about to cry?"

Kenny squeezed her hand before replying, "Mom, Dad, this is Max. Um, we work together and stuff, and we're, uh, we started dating a few months ago."

"So you're Max," Mary said with a nod, "Our son has spoke highly of you, but I didn't know that you two were dating. When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago," Max offered, finding her voice, "About three months I suppose, and he isn't making me cry."

"This isn't how I wanted you to meet," Kenny interjected, knowing his parents would have a bad reaction to Max's pregnancy, "I'm fine, really, Mom and Dad. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? We get a call in the middle of the night telling us that our son was shot, and you tell us not to worry?," Jeff asked, "Although I'm sure your girlfriend is taking care of you."

"I"m trying to," Max replied, still reeling from her and Kenny's earlier conversation, "It's great to meet you both though."

Jeff nodded, "How did this happen?"

  
  


"What are you talking about?," Rachel asked, looking away from the two men, "I didn't do anything."

"Then explain it,"Littleton replied, "Do you have an alibi for last night?"

"I was walking alone. Of course not."

"No one saw you?," Skeeter asked, "No cars drove by, your neighbors, anybody at all? What time did your car breakdown? What time did you get home? Give us something to go on Rachel."

"I don't want to say anything without a lawyer."

  
  


"So they person who shot you is still out there?," Mary asked, "Why?"

"They're looking Mom," Kenny offered, shooting an exhausted looking Max a glance, "Jimmy and everyone won't stop until they get him."

"When are you getting out of the hospital?," Jeff asked.

"In a few days. I'd go now, but Jill won't let me," Kenny replied, "Although I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well you seem to have a willing nurse," Mary added, looking at their intertwined hands, "Although she looks tired herself." 

Max bit her tongue at the nurse comment, as Kenny answered, "Yeah, and I don't want her sleeping in that chair again."

"Hey," Max replied, "I don't mind that chair, and I can think of worse places to be."

"It's getting late," Jeff added, "We have a hotel room, and we want you to get some rest."

"We're so glad that you're okay," Mary added, "And Max it was so great to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too," Max replied, thinking that they both had the same warmth in them that she loved about Kenny."

"We'll be back tomorrow," Mary promised, glad to see for herself that her son was okay, "Get some rest, both of you."

"They seem nice," Max offered, as his parents departed.

"They are," Kenny agreed, wondering how he was going to tell them that they were going to be grandparents in six months, "I think they liked you too. After all you are my nurse."

Max bit her lip, "Really?"

Kenny pulled her down closer to him, and kissed her softly before replying, "Yeah. You should get going too. It's late, you're pregnant, and it's not a good combination."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He kissed her again, "Yeah. Go. I love you. I'll see you later."

  
  


"You need a lawyer," Skeeter agreed, "I know Wambaugh is handling your lawsuit, and I assume that you'll want him for your attempted murder trial as well. That's just speculation on my part."

"Are you doing all of this just to get your boss out of trouble? It's not going to work."

Littleton shook his head, "Unless you can give us an alibi, it doesn't look good."

"Where is my lawyer?"

Littleton sighed, "He's on his way."

  
  


"Excuse me," Mary said, stopping Jill in the hallway, "You're my son's doctor? Kenny Lacos?"

"Yes," Jill replied, "I didn't realize his family was here, or I would have sought you out earlier. Have you seen him?"

"We have," Jeff confirmed, "Is he going to be okay? He says that he is, but we wanted to make sure."

"He's going to be sore for awhile, and I'm not sending him back to work for at least two weeks," Jill said, "He's young, strong, and has everything to live for."

"Ah, yes," Mary replied with a smile, "He seems very taken with his girlfriend, who is lovely by the way."

Jill couldn't help but smile, "They're really happy together. Kenny adores her, he always has."

"He didn't tell us he was seeing anyone."

"It came up suddenly between them, and it took them by surprise," Jill replied truthfully, "And I know that they were trying to figure out exactly what they were doing before they told people. They're still doing that, although with Max being pregnant, it changes things."

"She's pregnant?," Mary choked out, "He got her pregnant?"

"What?," Jeff spat, "He should know better then that! We raised Kenny better then that!"

"Oh, I . . . I figured they probably told you," Jill offered lamely, "It's okay though, and they're both dealing with it."

"Dealing with it? Do you understand what a big deal this is? This is a life long commitment, and one that shouldn't be entered into lightly. He has to marry this girl now, after a relationship of only a few months?," Mary babbled, "Why didn't he say anything before?"

"I'm sure they were going to," Jill offered, "But I take it that you took them by surprise, and Kenny has just been through something traumatic."

"When is the wedding?"

  
  


"This is ridiculous," Wambaugh blustered, "My client wouldn't have ever shot anybody, and your accusations are unfounded."

"No they aren't," Littleton replied, passing Wambaugh the report on Rachel's car, "I think we may have something here."

Wambaugh skimmed the report quickly, before tossing it back on table, "Rubbish! Unless you're planning on arresting her now, we're leaving."

Littleton and Skeeter exchanged a look before Skeeter sighed, "Go ahead, but we'll be watching."

  
  


"What?," Max said the next morning, as Littleton filled her in on what was going on with Rachel, "You aren't serious. This whole thing is getting carried away."

"I wish I wasn't," Littleton vowed, "We just got a search warrant for her house, and hopefully we'll find a gun. How is Kenny doing by the way?"

"Good, but he's ready to get out of there. He hates hospitals," Max replied, as she buttoned her jeans, "His parents showed up last night."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. Did you two tell them your big news?'

"Not yet."

"I'll keep you updated," Littleton promised, "The good thing that happened was that this postponed Rachel and Jimmy's sexual harassment hearing until further notice."

"Thanks, bye," Max replied, as they hung up.

  
  


Shit, Kenny thought, as his parents continued their tirade, "Would you just listen to me?"

"You got a woman pregnant," Mary replied, "What else is there to say? Our priest is going to be so disappointed."

"Is this how we raised you?," Jeff continued, "You were supposed to be a good Catholic Kenny! What happened?"

"Max and me . . . we didn't plan on it," Kenny offered, "But I love her, more then I ever thought I could love anyone. There isn't anyone else that I would rather have a baby, a family, or a life with. We're gonna make this work."

"How do you know that it is even yours?," Mary asked, "Women like that . . . it could belong to anyone."

"Max isn't like that," Kenny snapped.

"What are your intentions toward her and your responsibility?," Jeff asked, "Is she catholic?"

"She isn't," Kenny replied pausing, still feeling stung from his Mom's comment, "We're talking about getting married, but we don't want to rush it."

"You don't want to rush it? You got her pregnant," Mary argued, "It's probably what she wanted all along."

Kenny shook his head, "She was as shocked as I was, neither of us planned on having a baby. Don't judge her. She's wonderful. Give her a chance."

His parents exchanged a look, as Jeff sighed, "I think the four of us need to sit down and talk."

  
  


"We found the gun," Skeeter verified, after the search of Rachel's house, "And it's been fired recently. What do you bet the bullet that Jill pulled out of Kenny matches the ones in it?"

"It can't be a coincidence," Jimmy replied, trying to process what was happening, "What happened to her? It can't be just because of a broken relationship . . . I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Skeeter agreed, "We're running ballistics, and should have an answer in a few days."

Jimmy nodded, "Keep the tail on her, and I want to know if she even sneezes. Wambaugh is coming in later, to discuss our options. Keep me updated."

Skeeter nodded, as he left, "Will do."

  
  


"Max," Jill called, catching her friend in the hospital hallway, "Wait, I've got to tell you something. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

"Last night," Jill begin, "I ran into Kenny's parents as they were leaving, and . . ."

"Jill?," Max asked, ignoring the apprehension building in her, "What happened?"

"I told them you were pregnant . . . I figured you two already had, but they didn't take it to well."

"Jill! Of course they didn't! They're strict catholics, and an out of wed lock pregnancy . . . I think it's some sort of sin with them. Shit. Does Kenny know? Do we not get to tell anyone that we're having a baby?"

"Max, I'm sorry," Jill trailed off, "They were here earlier, but I saw them leave."

"Great," Max replied flatly, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Max walked to rest of the way to Kenny's room slowly, and tried to control her pounding heart. When did life get so complicated, she wondered, and now what? They probably hate me. Pausing, she listened for voices inside, before pushing the door open, "Hi."

"We need to talk," Kenny said, as he sat up a bit, really glad to see her, "I tried to call you, but I guess you left."

"I talked to Jill," Max offered.

"So you know?"

"Yeah. How did they take it?," Max asked, studying his expression carefully, "Not well?" 

He paused, not wanting to upset her, "Not really. They want to know what we're going to do."

"Do they hate me?"

"No! Of course not," Kenny replied, not sure if he was lying or not, "Uh, I didn't know what to tell them though. About our, uh, plans."

"Our plans," Max trailed off, thinking of what they had talked about yesterday, "What did you say?"

"Just that we were talking about getting married," Kenny replied, wishing there was something he could do to make this easier for her, for all of them, "And that you were wonderful, and that I love you. Who cares what they think?"

"You do," Max countered, sinking into the chair by the bed, "Is this really worth it? Look at everyone that has gotten hurt because of us. Rachel even shot you over it."

"What?"

"Shit. That's at least the angle that they're working on," Max blurted out, "It's not definite yet."

Kenny regarded her carefully, as he reeled from the new revelation, "She shot me?"

"I don't know," Max trailed off, "I guess we just have to wait."

He reached out for her, and grasped her hand in his, "If it was her . . . you, be careful."

"Ssh, don't worry about me," Max said softly, "I'm okay, and I'm more worried about you."

"I want you," he blurted out, "All of you. I don't want anything to happen to you, and to hell with anyone else. Marry me Max. Not for my parents, our friends, our baby, but for us. Lets just do it."

Max felt a grin creep across her face, as she nodded, "Yes."

  


To be continued. 


	12. Part 12

Part 12. Enjoy.

  


"Yes? We're really going to do this?," Kenny asked, some what shocked, "I wanted to give you a ring and everything first."

"Don't worry about it," Max replied, feeling giddy despite everything going on around them, "I can't believe that we're doing this."

"And soon. Jill is letting me out of here tomorrow," Kenny said with a grin, "So how about this weekend?"

She sat back, "That's only four days, five until Sunday. That soon? Can we even plan one in a few days?"

"What is there to plan? We'll get a judge, throw on some nice clothes, go to the courthouse, and just do it."

"That's how you picture our wedding?"

"We don't have a lot of time to waste Max. You're going to be showing soon."

"So? It's not like everyone doesn't know I'm pregnant already. I always pictured . . ."

"What?," Kenny asked, seeing her look away, "Talk to me."

She turned back toward him, "I always had an idea of what my dream wedding would be like, and it never involved a courthouse. I also never thought I'd be pregnant before getting married either, but . . . can't we dress it up a little? Something that we'll remember."

"Max. I'll always remember marrying you, without all of the fancy stuff."

She smiled at him, "Thanks. Still . . . don't your parents want you getting married in a church? The whole Catholic thing?"

He shook his head, "We can't now, with uh the baby and everything."

She nodded, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah . . . And they will be too. What's your dream wedding? It doesn't involve harps and doves does it?"

"Doves? No," she replied, "I just pictured wearing one of those long white dresses, and carrying a bouquet of white roses and lilacs. No harps, but having a small orchestra playing while my husband and I shared our first dance. Having my parents there, actually looking proud of me. I pictured it outside, maybe on a beach somewhere, with everyone I care about around. I guess it seems kind of silly now."

"No it doesn't," Kenny argued, "I'd love to see you in one of those white dresses, with flowers in your hair. If that's what you want, we'll do it."

"This is what I was afraid of," Mary said, as she and Jeff came back, "He's going to give her everything she wants because she's having his child. You ruined my sons life!"

"Mom!," Kenny exclaimed, looking at Max's stricken expression, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Mary," Jeff said a bit more calmly, "Sit down. I know that this is a shock, to both of us, but we're all going to be family soon. In some way or another."

"This little hussy is ruining his life. He's stuck with her instead of some nice Catholic girl."

It could have been worse, Max thought, you could be meeting Rachel right now, as she struggled to find her voice.

"We're going to talk about this," Jeff replied, "Obviously this isn't the most ideal arrangement, for anyone of us. It is a shock, that said, there is a child involved now and that changes things."

"Mom, Dad," Kenny cut in, squeezing Max's hand in his, "Listen to me. I love this woman. She is the world to me, and we're getting married. On our terms though. The last thing we expected was to have a baby in six months, but we are. And we're happy about, so be happy for us. Max isn't a hussy, and she isn't ruining my life. She makes it better by just being here. There isn't anything to talk about, we've got it planned out."

"Just like that?," Jeff asked.

"Does our opinion not matter?," Mary cut in, "You're just going to marry this woman?"

"Hey," Max finally interjected, "It's not like I'm not in the room. I happen to be in love with your son, and I want to make him happy. I wish you believed that." "You think having an out of wedlock baby will make him happy?," Mary sputtered, "I'm sure that this wasn't an accident!"

"Mom," Kenny snapped, "Stop it. You can either support us or not, but I'm not letting you talk to Max this way. She doesn't deserve it, and her being pregnant was as just my doing as hers. She's gonna be your daughter in law, so just get used to it!"

"Mary," Jeff added, eyeing the way that his son had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend protectively, "Leave the girl alone. You liked her well enough yesterday before this news came out, and so did I. Lets give this a chance."

"I need some air," Mary declared, "Jeff?"

He shook his head, as he turned back Kenny and Max, "I'm going to stay and get to know my soon to be daughter in law."

  


"This is a ridiculous way to get out of a lawsuit Jimmy," Wambaugh declared, "Shouldn't you be out looking for the real person who shot your deputy?"

"We know who shot him," Jimmy countered, "And when the ballistics report comes back, everyone else will know it too. Your client is guilty Doug."

"That's for the courts to decide, and I'm going to get the sexual harassment case to court despite this!"

"Do you really think that I did that?"

"That isn't the point! She deserves representation!"

  
  


"Are you gonna stay and play nurse?," Kenny asked, as they entered his apartment, "You'd look pretty hot in one of those nurses outfits."

Max shot him an amused look, as she watched him move stiffly toward the couch, "Are you okay? Really? Do you need anything?"

"Max. You don't want to be coddled, and neither do I," Kenny replied, sinking onto the couch, "I'm good. You don't have to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry," she replied, sitting down next to him, "You just got out of the hospital."

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?," he asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled in closer before responding, "What do you think?"

"My parents don't hate you. Mom will come around, and my Dad started to warm up after the three of us talked yesterday."

She looked up at him, "Yeah . . . I still have to tell my parents . . . plus the person who shot you is still out there."

"You mean Rachel?"

"I really didn't want to say it, but yeah. If it was her."

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah. You want to call your parents?"

"No . . . but I guess I don't really have a choice."

"I've never seen you this scared before, over anything sweetheart."

"I'm not scared," she retorted, reaching for the cordless phone, "Although I know how they're going to react. My mom is going to cry, and dad is going to yell. Tell me what a big disappointment I am, and how I let down the entire family. It isn't anything new. Promise me that we won't treat our child like that."

"Max," he said gently, stroking her cheek, "Never. You're not capable of that."

She turned the phone over in her hands slowly, "I hope so. Here it goes."

Kenny tugged her closer to his side, as she punched the numbers, "Good luck."

She smiled up at him, "Hi, Mom? Yeah, it's me . . . uh, huh, it has been awhile. How are you? Uh, huh . . . That's great, I'm glad that you had fun in London . . . Oh, Dad is getting on the line too, great. Hi Dad . . . Yeah . . . I have something to tell you both, and I really need you to listen and not say anything until I'm done, please . . . Okay then. Um, well I met this great man, who means everything to me, and well we're . . . we decided to get married . . . Can I finish please? . . . Okay then, I work with him and he is wonderful . . . When? Soon . . . Why? Well, I'm pregnant too . . . Would you stop yelling at me? This is why I was afraid to call. Is this how you reacted to finding out you were having grandchildren before? I gotta go . . . Bye."

"You okay?," Kenny asked after a minute, "You look like your going to pass out."

She shook her head, "At least it's over with. What did I tell you?"

"Maybe we should just leave our families out of this, until," Kenny trailed off, "Well until we get this marriage part settled. After that . . . who can resist a baby?"

"You want to use our child as a bargaining chip?"

"It's either that, or Christmas is going to be kinda lonely."

Max laughed despite herself and the situation, "Okay, okay. So when is the big day?"

  
  


"Ballistics is back," Skeeter confirmed, a few days later, dropping the folder on Jimmy's desk, "The bullets match. We've got her cold Jimmy."

He nodded, as he rose to his feet, "Let's go get her. Do we know where she is?"

"I radioed Smith and Quinn, and they've been parked out front of her house all morning. She hasn't left."

"Okay. We'll go get the warrant from Bone, and then we'll go pick her up."

  
  


"Where are you taking me?," Max asked, as Kenny led her to his truck, "Are you sure that you're okay to drive?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions?," he replied, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Want what to be a surprise?"

"You know that you drive me crazy sometimes," he said, as she smiled up at him, "Indulge me Max. No more questions, please."

He opened the door for her, as she replied, "Not even one?"

He kissed her quickly, "Ssh. Just trust me, okay?"

  
  


"Let go of me! Do you know how much trouble that you're going to be in when we go to court? This is ridiculous," Rachel screamed, as Skeeter led her out in cuffs, "You will all pay for this!"

"I don't think so," Jimmy replied flatly, as he stared down the woman who tried to destroy his marriage and shot his deputy, "Wambaugh is waiting for you at the station, and I suggest that you save your rants for him."

"My rants! I'll send you to prison for what you did to me! You probably shot Kenny, just to get me out of the way! Sick bastard!"

"Get her out of here," Jimmy commanded, as Rachel was led away in handcuffs.

  
  


"You like it?," Kenny asked, leading Max up to the gazebo.

She nodded slowly, trying not to be concerned about how pale he was and the slow way he moved, "It's beautiful . . . It's like being in a secret garden or something."

"I thought that you would," he replied, taking in the woman that he loved and placing his hand on her stomach.

Max laid her hand on top of his, and smiled up at him, "So . . . why are we here? I know you said no more questions."

He smiled back at her, as he broke a flower off one of the bushes, and tucked it into her hair, "You're beautiful. Max, we haven't had the easiest few months here, and I know that you didn't want to elope in a courthouse. So what about here? It's got some flowers, it's outdoors, I know it isn't the beach, but . . . you look like you're going to cry."

She shook her head, and tried to swallow her tears, "I'm not, well I am. You're so wonderful . . . I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

He wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead, "I feel the same way about you. Don't cry sweetheart, I have something for you."

Max took a deep breath, "It's the hormones."

He smiled down at her, as he pulled the ring out of his pocket, "I don't know how many times I proposed to you in the last month, but I never gave you a ring. I figured one more time wouldn't hurt. So, Maxine Stewart, what do you say about marrying me here?"

She nodded, as he slipped the ring on her finger, "Oh, Kenny."

  


"I'm not confessing to anything," Rachel spat to Wambaugh, "Jimmy Brock is out to get me."

"The ballistic report shows that the bullet that shot Kenny came from your gun," Wambaugh replied, "Do you have any idea how that could of happened?"

"No. I wouldn't have shot him. I love him."

Wambaugh nodded slowly, "If you say that you didn't shoot him, we'll use it. Here is what we're going to do."

  
  


To be continued. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Part 13

Part 13.

  
  


"So when is the wedding?," Skeeter asked Max a few days later, "Welcome back by the way. How's Kenny holding up? And did he pick that ring out by himself? Good taste."

Max laughed despite everything, "I'm not sure what I should answer first. Kenny's fine, going stir crazy. He didn't pick it out, it was his grandmothers. And I don't know. We're working on it."

Skeeter paused, "You two are really happy aren't you? Even with all of this stuff going on around you, you're both happy."

Max nodded, "We are. It's been a wild ride so far, but a good one. I don't think either of us planned it this way, but everything is working out for the best."

Skeeter grinned at her, "Am I invited?"

Max paused, thinking of the beautiful gazebo that Kenny took her to and the wedding they were planning, "Sure. I don't think that anyone from either of our families is coming though. Maybe Kenny's Dad, but that's probably it."

"Ouch," Skeeter replied, "Yeah, I heard that they weren't to happy about your guys, uh, situation."

"My parents didn't take it too much better," Max trailed off, trying to shake off her self pity as she changed the subject, "What's going on with Rachel?"

Skeeter regarded her carefully, "It's complicated, and I know that Jimmy wanted to talk to you about it. Kenny too."

"Max," Jimmy called from the doorway of his office, "I need to talk to you."

"Good luck," Skeeter whispered, as she walk over.

  
  


"Rachel," Wambaugh said, pausing outside her cell, "I got your message."

"Good. When can I get out here?"

"Your bail was denied. You know that. Attempted murder is not a bail friendly charge."

"I can't just sit here! They're all judging me when they walk by! You've got to get me out of here!"

"There isn't anything else I can do," Wambaugh insisted, "You're stuck behind bars until the trial."

"That's not good enough," she screamed, throwing herself against the bars, "They're all out get me!"

  
  


"How are you feeling?," Jimmy asked, "No more morning sickness?"

Max nodded, "It's gone, thankfully." 

"You're going on four months?," Jimmy asked, "I want you to cut back at some point, and we have a very good maternity leave program. One that I expect you to take full advantage of."

Max tried not to smile, "I will. The pregnancy thing is so strange. I could barely button my pants this morning. Everything is different."

"Just wait," Jimmy cautioned, "How's Kenny holding up?"

Max shook her head, "He hates staying home, but he's fine. Getting stronger every day."

Jimmy nodded, "Good. Tell him I don't want him back here for another week."

"Okay."

"Now . . . Rachel. She's being held without bail for shooting Kenny, the ballistics report confirm that the bullet came from her gun and she doesn't have an alibi. Plus, she has plenty of motive."

"Okay," Max repeated, "What else?"

"There is a lot of conflict of interest in this case," Jimmy added, "With her sexual harassment case with me, her relationship with Kenny, and how she feels about you. This case has the potential to explode Max, and I don't want you anywhere near it. Kenny or myself either. We're keeping out of it because of our relationships with her. I don't want any arguments about it either."

"I don't want to be anywhere near her," Max replied truthfully, feeling her blood boil at the thought of that witch shooting Kenny, "She could of killed him Jimmy."

"Trust me, neither do I," he agreed, "Fill me in on the Davidson case."

  
  


Kenny hung up the phone and smiled to himself. It's coming together, he thought, as he wondered how Max would react. She's been a little unpredictable lately. Commitment shy too. I guess we'll have to take it day by day, but I hope that she likes it. Hearing a key turn in the lock, he braced himself to tell her.

"Hi," she said with grin, tossing her bag on the chair, "I brought dinner."

"You do make a good pizza," he agreed, as she placed the box on his coffee table, "It smells good."

She shrugged out of her coat and stretched before sinking onto the sofa next to him, "I try."

Kenny smiled as he watched he rub her slightly expanded stomach, "You're starting to show. I can't believe that there is a baby in there."

Max smiled back at him, as she looked up, "It just seems so real now that I can see it. My body is changing more everyday. I need to buy some bigger pants."

"You're beautiful," Kenny replied, tracing her abdomen with his hand, "How was work?"

"Great. It was good to back," she trailed off, thinking about the Rachel stuff, "Jimmy doesn't want you to come back for another week, and Skeeter wanted to know when the wedding is."

"Another week? I'm gonna go crazy Max."

She took a big bite of pizza, "Umph. So good. This is heaven." 

"I found us a place to live after we do get married."

"What?," Max asked, as she tried not to choke on her pizza, "What are you talking about?"

"Here," he said, handing her a napkin, "Max, we both have one bedroom apartments and no where enough room for a baby and all of it's stuff. So I looked around at some stuff."

"Were you every going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Just look at these will you?"

Max took the printed papers carefully and skimmed the listings thoughtfully, "You want to buy a house? Can we afford that?"

"Or rent," he countered, "We gotta think about this stuff Max. There are yards, and this one has four bedrooms. Plenty of room for more kids."

"More kids?"

"Don't you want a big family?"

Max pulled back slightly, trying not to feel overwhelmed with what he was telling her, "I'm having trouble with just one for now. Do you have our whole future planned out for us Kenny? Two point five kids, a house, a dog, mini-van? What else?"

"Hey! Max. Calm down sweetheart."

"Don't sweetheart me. I knew this was going too fast."

Kenny grabbed her wrist, as she sprung to her feet ready to bolt, "Will you just listen to me for a minute? What's the big deal? We're already getting married, so what's wrong with finding a place to live together? What did you think? We'd get married, and live apart? Come on Max."

"I," she trailed off, as the full impact of what was going on hit her, "Everything is just changing so quickly. This isn't how I pictured my life turning out. I wasn't even sure I wanted kids."

Kenny pulled her back down on the couch next to him, and studied the fear he saw in her eyes, "Are we going to keep on having the same fight? It's one step forward, two steps back with you sometimes. I know you're scared Max, but you can't run away from this."

"I'm not running away. I just don't like having my life planned out for me."

"Well I didn't plan on you getting pregnant," he shot back, feeling frustrated with her, and her gun shy reaction to commitment, "Isn't this how everything started?"

Max yanked herself away from him, as she geared up for a fight, "Well I didn't plan on getting pregnant either. Sorry for inconveniencing you."

"So do you not want this baby either? Or is it just a life with me?"

"What are you talking about? I want both, you know that."

"You've fought me on every little thing Max," he retorted, feeling his heart break when he looked at her, "I proposed to you half a dozen times before you said yes, and that's probably just because I was shot. You don't want to be a mother, get married, live with me, or have a life together. Just admit it!"

"I'm not admitting that! How can you even think that?"

"By the way you act whenever I bring up getting married, or something! It's obviously not as important to you as it is to me!"

"Just because I didn't run off and elope with you the day I found out I was pregnant doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you! God Kenny!"

"Bullshit! What the hell are you waiting for? What good could possibly come from waiting?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that we're finding out we're not so compatible after all? We obviously don't want the same things, so it's better we find that out now!"

"Yeah it is! I wouldn't want you raising my kids anyway!"

Max fell silent at that, and stared at him like she had never seen him before. Rising shakily to her feet, she walked out.

  
  


"Jimmy," Skeeter said, knocking on his the door the next morning, "Uh, I think you better come down to the cells for a minute. There is a problem."

Jimmy looked up from the mountain of paperwork in front of him, "She didn't escape did she?"

Skeeter shook his head, "No, she's most definitely in her cell, but . . . I think she's dead."

Jimmy rose slowly to his feet, "What? How?"

"I think she hung herself," Skeeter trailed off, as Jimmy followed him out into the office, "No one has been back there since last night, so . . . she had plenty of time."

"Max," Jimmy called, "Come with us."

"You okay?," Skeeter asked, giving her a once over, "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Fine," she said flatly, trying not to think about last night, "Carter is on his way."

"My god," Jimmy said under his breath, as he saw the swinging body in the cell in front of him, "Unlock it."

  


Kenny paced around his apartment for what seemed like the hundredth time since Max had left last night. What did I just do, he thought, did I just ruin the best thing in my life? Hell, she's at work, and probably needs time to cool down. Plus she'd shoot me on sight about now. What happened last night?

"Dammit," he said aloud, plopping on the couch, "Dammit."

Remembering the expression on her face when she left, he grimaced. I lied, he thought, I can't imagine a better mother for my kids. I know how scared she is that she'll be terrible at it, and I . . . she's going to hate me forever.

  
  


"I'll put the time of death at between two and four in the morning," Carter confirmed, "See by the way the blood has settled and rigid mortis. . ."

Max tuned him out, as she watched Rachel being wheeled away and tried not to cry. What is happening in this town? I'm scared to read what is in her note. 

"Max," Jimmy called, not liking her melancholy mood one bit, "I need you in here."

Gathering her thoughts together, she ventured back into the cell. Later, I'll deal with it later, she promised herself trying to think about Kenny. I've lost him, she couldn't help thinking, as she began to comb through the cell. All because I was too stupid and scared to let go and trust in what we had. I was so afraid of getting hurt, I just ruined it. I can't believe he said that though, I never thought he felt that way about me.

"Her note explains a lot," Jimmy said catching their attention, "She admits to shooting Kenny because she was upset about their break up and his relationship with you Max. She wanted you to feel as badly as she did. As for me . . . she admits she made it up. She wanted someone to pay attention to her again, even if it was in not a great way. She was afraid to face everyone after the mistakes that she made."

Max ducked her head and swallowed back her tears at Rachel's last words. No one really understood her, Max thought, least of all me. I never thought Kenny and my relationship would do this to her. Although I guess that it's finished now.

  
  


Jimmy watched his two deputies closely the next week. What's going on with them, he thought? Thinking back to Rachel's funeral and burial, he remembered how they avoided each other, and stayed on opposite sides of the church. What happen between the? True to their word, they weren't letting effect their work, he thought, but hell, they both look absolutely miserable. His gaze traveled down to Max's stomach, and he smiled at the bump emerging there. She's glowing, despite looking like she's going to burst into tears.

"Kenny," he called, beckoning him into his office, "Now."

"What's going on?," Kenny asked, as Jimmy closed the door behind them, "Jimmy?"

"Have a seat," Jimmy replied, "How is everything? Jill said that everything was healing properly."

"It is,"Kenny verified, "I'm fine."

"Good. Then tell me what's going on between you and Max."

"Nothing."

"Obviously there is something," Jimmy countered, "You're both avoiding each other like the plague."

"I mean nothing. We're done. Finished. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Jimmy sat back, somewhat shocked, "What happened? What about the baby?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about that yet. I don't think she'll ever want to talk to me again."

Jimmy gritted his teeth at his two stubborn and pig headed deputies, "You're both idiots. Don't move."

Kenny watched as Jimmy stormed around his desk toward the door, "Jimmy."

"Shut up," he snapped, throwing the door open, "Max! My office! Now!"

She walked slowly because she knew Kenny had gone in a few minutes ago. I don't know what to say to him, she thought, and I don't know what else he could possibly say to me.

"Sit," Jimmy demanded, pointing to the chair next to Kenny, "Now."

Max swallowed, and avoided looking at him as she lowered herself into the chair silently. Very conscious of his presence next to her, she turned her attention to Jimmy.

"I don't know what happened with the two of you," Jimmy began, feeling irrationally angry at their break up, when they were so miserable apart, "But you're going to work it out now. This is exactly what I was afraid of when you two started dating. Stop running away from each other, and work it out. Talk to each other dammit. There is a child involved now."

"There isn't anything else to say," Max offered softly, as Kenny's last words to her played over in her mind.

"So you're going to ignore each other for the rest of your lives?," Jimmy replied, wanting to shake them, "Stop being so stubborn! Kenny, you love her right?"

"What?," Kenny asked, hating the defeated look in her eyes, "Jimmy, come on."

"Answer the question deputy. That's an order." 

Kenny wasn't sure what her reaction would be if he said anything to her, but he knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he did, "Yeah, I do. Max. I love you."

"Good," Jimmy said, nodding, "Max, do you love him?"

"Yes," she said softly, despite how hurt she was, "That's why this hurts so much."

Jimmy nodded, rising to his feet, "I'm going to leave you two here to work this out."

  


To be continued . . .


	14. Part 14

Part 14.

  


"What are we supposed to say?," Max asked, after Jimmy left, "I don't think there is anything left."

"Max, I didn't mean what I said," he offered, "I know how freaked you are about being a mom, and it was a low blow. You're going to be great."

Max shook her head, "No . . . If I was going to be any good at this I would be more into this domestic thing. I'd have married you two months ago, bought the house you wanted, and maybe even decorated a nursery. You're right. I'm not cut out for this."

"Yes you are," he insisted, "I shouldn't have pressured you as much as I did. I knew you'd react like this. I'm as terrified as you are."

"What are we doing?"

"Can we just forget what happened? I've missed you. We can fix this Max. It's too good not to."

"I'm not so sure," she trailed off, looking away, "I'm not who you want me to be. I'm not going to be an ideal mom or wife am I? I'm argumentative, stubborn, commitment phobic, a terrible cook, I push people away that I care about. I did it with you, and what if I do it to our kid? You want that perfect little wife who will have dinner waiting for you when you get home, raise the cookie cutter children, take care of the house, and . . . that isn't me."

"You're intelligent, funny, kind, strong, loyal, and you have this incredibly sweet and vulnerable side that you don't let many people see," Kenny countered, hating how down she was, "You're not perfect, neither am I. And I want you, flaws and all. Only you. You're going to be a fantastic mother. I know it."

Max swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill, "You mean that."

"Of course I do. Max I was an ass."

She cut him off, "You were only doing what was right . . . for us and the baby. Life is changing so quickly, and it scares me more then I like to admit."

"You're not the only one."

Max smiled and looked down at her stomach, "Do ever wonder what would have happened if I didn't get pregnant? I mean with us?"

Kenny regarded her thoughtfully, "I don't know. Maybe it was meant to happen this way, I mean everything happens for a reason right?"

"Maybe. Can we really just pick up where we left off?," Max asked, "Everything happened so quickly with us . . . maybe we should slow it down for awhile. Just take a break and step back from everything for a while."

"Is that what you want?," Kenny asked carefully, although he felt like his heart was being ripped in two, "Or are you just running away again?"

"I'm not running away," she retorted.

"Then what are you doing? You're all over the place sweetheart, and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do to make you happy. To make this, us, right again. Would you just tell me?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking away and tried to gather her thoughts, "You're miserable, aren't you?"

"Not miserable . . . I don't know. What happened to us?"

Max bit her lip, "Isn't that what we're trying to figure out? We were so happy . . . even after I told you I was pregnant, for awhile."

"I don't do change well," Kenny admitted, thinking of how he reacted when she first told him, "And I'm as commitment phobic as you are. You know that. That first night though, the one where we, you know, was the best night of my life. When I woke up the next morning with you in my arms, I knew that you were going to be there forever. And that made me happy. Looking at you makes me happy, even now when you're obviously still mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she countered, as she replayed his words from the other night in her head, "Maybe a little. What you said . . . It hit close to home. One of my biggest fears is that . . . and this goes all the way back to my family I guess . . . is that no one will ever love me, and that I'll always be alone. The other night just opened all that back up for me."

"I love you," Kenny said softly, "I always have, and I always will. No matter how mad or crazy you make me sometimes, it's why I love you. You're wonderful sweetheart."

She swallowed, "I don't even know what to say anymore."

He reached out cautiously and took her hand in his, "What do you want? Forget everything else. Just say it."

Max nodded, and looked down at her hand clasped in his, "I want everything to go back to the way it was. Before our fight the other night . . . I want this baby, I really do. And I want you. I'm tired of fighting with you, and I want to forget . . . I'm not sure that I can though. What about you?"

He studied her closely, and wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her until the rest of the world just went away, "I want our life back. To see you smile again. We're having a baby Max, we should be happy. I want to hold you, kiss you, and be with you again. I want you to be able to look at me again and not feel so hurt and betrayed."' 

She nodded, "Can we fix this?"

He squeezed her hand in his, and felt hopeful at the way this was heading, "We can try."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go and get something to eat? You're eating for two now after all."

"Okay. Um, I'm off at five."

"I'm done at six . . . Pick you up at seven?"

"Okay."

  
  


"How are you holding up?," Jimmy asked, walking into his living room later that day, "Jill?"

She shrugged, "I'm all right. It's weird with her gone, we parted so badly. I was so mad at her Jimmy. I never got to say good-bye."

"She wasn't well in the end," Jimmy offered, "I don't know what happened to her."

"We should have saw it earlier. I should have been able to do something to help her. I'm a doctor after all!"

"You can't save everyone."

"I could tell you the same thing," she sighed lost in her thoughts, "The funeral was awful. No one came."

"She hurt a lot of people," Jimmy replied, joining her on the couch, "I was actually surprised that you went."

"She was my best friend Jimmy. Despite everything else."

"Everything else? She filed a sexual harassment suit against me, shot Kenny, and tried to break up our marriage. That isn't anything that I can just forget."

"She's dead Jimmy. And no one cares."

"Of course I care. Jill!"

"Forget it. You always hated her, I don't know why I thought that you would care that she was gone."

"You're being ridiculous! I'm sorry you lost your friend Jill, but I'm not going to lie and say I miss her."

"You're unbelievable."

"Forget I said anything at all then."

  
  


"You look great," Kenny said, letting his gaze slide over to Max again.

She smiled in the darkness of the trucks cab, "Thanks . . . I need to go buy some bigger clothes. Everything is starting to get tight on me."

"How about one of those dresses with the embroidered farm animals on it? You'd look cute."

"Um, not my style," Max said, trying not to laugh, as she ran her fingers over her small bump, "It's a good excuse to shop though."

Kenny took in the way that the thin material of her sun dress skimmed over her body with appreciation, "I never thought you needed one."

She let herself relax some, as she leaned back against the seat, "I don't. I'm glad that we're doing this."

"Me too," he agreed, knowing they were both dancing around everything they had said earlier, "We should send Jimmy a thank you card. I haven't seen him that pissed about something in a while."

"Me either," Max trailed off, "He cares about us, he's made that very clear over the past few years."

Kenny pulled the truck into the parking lot, "He has. And he's happy for us too, he keeps looking at you and smiling."

"Really? I haven't noticed," she said distantly, climbing down from his truck, "Where are we?"

"I thought you'd like some privacy," Kenny replied, as they made their way toward the restaurant, "Which we can't seem to get in Rome, so here we are."

"People do like to talk there," she agreed, "Thanks."

  
  


"I'm going upstairs," Jill snapped, "You can stay down here for as long as you want because I don't want to see you right now."

"Jill!"

"You're an insensitive jackass!"

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Thanks for your support. It's made all of the difference," Jill spat, storming upstairs.

  
  


"You didn't take it off," Kenny commented, watching Max play with her food.

Max followed his gaze down to the ring on her finger, "Well, it's really pretty."

"Is that the only reason?"

She smiled despite herself and their situation, "No."

"Tell me then," he prodded, glad to see her smile again, "I'm glad that you didn't flush it down the toilet or something."

"I wouldn't flush it," she replied, "And I didn't want to take it off.. If . . . If I did, it would have been like saying it was over. I didn't want that."

He intertwined his fingers with hers, "I'm glad that you didn't. It looks good on you."

Max looked down at her hand in his, and found it impossible to stay mad at him, "You've really swept me of my feet with all of this."

Kenny regarded her thoughtfully, "How are you feeling about all of this now?"

"All this? Marriage, house, minivan, the 2.5 kids?"

"How can we have half a kid? Yeah, all of that."

"Scared shitless," she replied softly, "You know that. We're really different, aren't we? With what we want out of life and stuff. Can it really work? When we fight . . . we really go all out with it. I love you. So much. And I'm scared that it's all going to fall apart, and our kid is going to be caught in the middle."

"Max."

"Ssh. I'm not finished," she interjected, laying her other hand on top of his, "But we won't know unless we try, right? I don't even care if we run off and elope now. Let's do it. Hell, let's do it tonight."

"Is this what our life is going to be like?," he asked, leaning in closer to her, "You're going to keep surprising me like that. You really want to do it tonight? What about your beach?"

"Forget it. I saw a church on our way here."

"You're completely nuts," he replied, kissing her quickly, "God I love you."

"You want to go?"

Kenny nodded, shocked that she would really go through with it, "Let's get out of here."

  
  


"Are you still awake?," Jimmy asked cautiously, rapping on their bedroom door, "Jill?"

"No," she called back, as he pushed the door open, "I want to be alone."

"Jill. She was your friend, I get that. And it hurts that she's gone. I should have gone with you today, for you. I'm sorry."

"You hated her. You shouldn't have had to be there. Can we just leave this for now?"

"Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head, "Come to bed Jimmy. I want you to touch me."

  
  


"When did it start raining?," Max asked, as they ran up to the church steps in the down pour.

Kenny swept her drenched hair off of her face and kissed her quickly, "At least there won't be any pictures."

Max kissed him back, as he placed his hands on her stomach, "I can't believe that we're doing this."

"You're freezing," he countered, running his hands up and down her arms, "Come on, let's go inside."

"Can I help you?," a minister asked, as they walked inside, "It's a terrible night to be caught outside."

Kenny pulled her next to her side before replying, "Yeah. We actually wanted to get married."

"Well congratulations," he replied with a grin, "Would you like to dry off first? I have some towels in the back."

"Thanks," Max said, leaning into Kenny, "That'll be great."

"I'll be back."

Kenny smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead, "Are you still cold?"

She smiled up at him, "Kenny, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"We're really doing this?"

"Hey," she said softly, bringing her hand to his cheek, "Are you okay?"

"You're going to be my wife," he continued, looking down at her flushed face, "We're really doing this Max?"

She nodded, noting his slightly panicked expression, "Kenny?"

"I need to sit," he said, lowering himself to a bench, "We're getting married."

She sat down next to him, "Are you okay? Talk to me."

He shook his head, "I see why you've been so panicked about this. Max, I didn't know I would feel like this."

"Hey," she said softly, "We don't have too."

"Do you know how much I want too? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I know. And nothing. It's scary, I know that and you've been putting up with my mood swings for the last few months. Your call."

"I love you," he said softly, looking into her eyes and his resolve strengthened, "We're doing this."

"Excuse me," a voice cut in, "I'm Angela, the minister's wife? I brought you some towels, and we have a dryer if you would like for your clothes." 

"Thanks," Max replied, accepting the pile of towels and bathrobes, "This is really too much."

Kenny nodded, glad that she would have something warm to wear, "Really. We appreciate it."

Angela nodded, "Well you look like a nice young couple. When are you due?"

Max looked down at the way the wet material was hugging her bump, "Five months from now, so in the end of December."

"Let's get you out of those dry clothes then. If you would follow me?"

  


To be continued.


	15. Part 15

Part 15.

  
  


"Kenny," Max said softly, feeling Angela's eyes on them.

He squeezed her hand in his, and drunk in her beautiful face before replying, "I'm okay. Just as nervous as you were."

"Are," she corrected, shivering slightly in the coolness of the church.

"Go get dry," he said, pulling her up with him and lowering his voice for only her to here, "I love you. Let's do this."

She nodded, as she followed Angela down the hallway, "Yeah. Love you too."

"Is this a spur of the moment marriage?," Angela asked, as they made their way to the bathroom, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not exactly," Max trailed off, as her gaze dropped to her stomach, "It's complicated to say the least."

"You're having a child."

Max nodded, "We are."

"Here," she said handing Max a robe, "I'll put your dress in the dryer if you'd like. You have to take care of yourself and your baby."

Max nodded distantly, as she went into the bathroom and pulled her dress over her head, "I know. Here, thanks."

"It's not a problem," Angela promised, as Max wrapped the terrycloth robe tightly around her body, "It's our pleasure. I'll be back soon, if you would like to go find your friend?"

"Thanks," Max said again, dragging her fingers through her hair, and taking in her reflection thoughtfully. We're really getting married, she thought, feeling a pang in her stomach. I wish my family was here, even though they'd probably ruin it. Or at least some friends. I guess we can always throw a party later to celebrate. This is special though, and this is a beautiful place. I can't believe we're getting married. God, I'm going to be Maxine Lacos in a little while. That will be a change.

"Max," Kenny called, walking down the hall toward her, "You look a million miles a way."

She smiled at him, "I guess I was. I just can't believe that we're doing this."

He grinned back at her, "We're going to surprise a lot of people tomorrow. What are we supposed to say? We decided to elope last night?"

"Maybe we'll have to find a better way to phrase it," Max trailed off, "Plus haven't we been surprising people for the last few months, and this will be something we can tell them before they figure it out."

"Maybe we should take out an ad," he added, kissing her on her forehead, "Are you still cold?"

"I'm perfect," she insisted, feeling safe and secure in his arms, "What was that?"

"They stole my truck," Kenny yelped, seeing it shoot out of the lot, "Shit! Come on!"

Max followed him, as he ran down the hall barefoot back to the front of the church, "Hello? Minister? Angela? Shit! Kenny, look."

"Shit," he said, looking at the two tied up people and the open safe in the office.

"Shit," Max agreed, moving over to them, and she untied the ropes, "Are you okay?"

Kenny grabbed the phone off of the desk, and handed it to her, "Make the call. I'm going to see if anyone is still here."

"Be careful," Max replied, helping the real minister and his wife to their feet, "What did we walk in on tonight?"

Kenny shook his head, "I don't know. Stay here okay? Promise me that?"

"Go. I promise."

  
  


"What were you two doing here?," Jimmy asked, looking at his two deputies, "And where are your clothes?"

Kenny looked over at Max before replying and thought the truth wasn't the best option at the moment, "Max was feeling sick, so we stopped here. Got soaked, and they offered to dry our clothes . . . then they took my truck."

"Are you okay?," Jimmy asked, turning toward Max, "No more cramping or whatever?"

Max shook her head, "No. I'm fine, I promise."

Jimmy nodded, "If you're sure. You gave us a description, so did Reverend Jackson and his wife. Get up, I'm driving you both home."

Kenny pulled Max to her feet, "Thanks. It's been kind of a long night."

"Here," Allison Quinn said, walking out from the back, "I think these are yours. If you want to change before you go?"

"Great," Max said, wanting to crawl into bed and hide, "Thanks."

  
  


"Damn kids," Jimmy said, walking back into his house later that night, "They just can't keep themselves out of trouble."

"Who?," Jill asked sleepily, rolling over on her side, "Jimmy?"

"Kenny. Max. They stop in the one church in the state where a robbery is taking place tonight."

"Church? Were they getting married?"

"Married? No. She was sick, so they stopped for help."

"They wouldn't have just gone to the hospital then?"

"I don't know," Jimmy trailed off, as he thought of the holes in Kenny's story, "Maybe she just needed a bathroom or something. She is pregnant after all."

"Hmm," Jill mused, "I still think they were eloping. Kenny did give her that beautiful ring awhile ago. I wouldn't be surprised if they did it without all of the fuss of a big ceremony. They are going to be parents in a few months."

"I'll have to run that by them tomorrow," Jimmy replied climbing into bed, silently fuming if they had lied to him, "Right now I'm too tired to care."

  


"What a night," Kenny said, leading Max inside, "What the hell did we walk in on?"

"It looks like a robbery," she replied, stifling a yawn, "Do you think someone was trying to tell us something? Those poor people . . ."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, wanting to nail the imposters who robbed them, "And no, I think our timing was off tonight. Too spur of the moment I guess."

"Yeah," Max agreed, kicking her sandals off and clasping down on his couch, "I just want to sleep forever right now."

He sunk into the cushions next to her, "I probably should have told Jimmy why we were really there."

She nodded distantly, "Probably. Why don't we invite him when we try this again?"

Kenny smiled at her willingness to get married, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

  
  


"Natalie Munson and Peter Henderson," Skeeter declared, dropping the file on Jimmy's desk, "They match Kenny and Max's descriptions of the people they saw last night. They've been robbing churches all over the country for the past few years. Stealing money from organized religions to fund their own. They're non-violent, and they haven't killed anyone."

"At least we matched their names and faces," Jimmy conceded, "We just don't know where they're going next."

"Kenny and Max picked a hell of a place to stop last night," Skeeter mused, "Sick my ass. My bet is they planned on getting married."

"You sound like Jill."

Skeeter shook his head, "He was planning on surprising her with a small wedding sometime soon. Just inviting family and friends, well since neither of their families is happy with their situation, probably not. That wasn't the spot he picked or anything, but that was the direction that they were heading in."

"Then why lie about it?"

"They've been weird about this since day one," Skeeter replied, "Quiet, and not flaunting it. I think they both just wanted some privacy after their other relationships, and I can't say I blame them."

Jimmy nodded, forgetting the case in front of him for a few minutes, "That they have been. Where is this place that he wants to marry her in?"

  
  


"I don't want to move," Max mumbled, burying her head in Kenny's chest the next morning, "Can we just stay here all day?"

"I'd like that," he replied, as she rolled over on her side to look at him, "You looked like you slept well."

"I was tired. And pregnant." 

"Oh, I thought you were just getting fat," he teased, as he kissed her softly.

"Jerk," she commented, feeling him run his hand over her stomach, "You mean you don't want to run to the nearest church and pick up where we left off last night?"

He smiled at her, "Tell you what sweetheart. I think last night caught us both by surprise. I kind off wanted to surprise you with a wedding, at that place I took you to. Just us and our friends. Let's forget the surprise part, invite everyone and do it. How about this weekend? Can you buy a dress before Saturday?"

Max smiled at him, "You were going to surprise me?"

"I figured you wouldn't walk out if there were a lot of people around," he countered, "What do you say? We'll do this right. Hell, we'll even buy rings this time."

She nodded, "Okay. That's only a few days away . . ."

"What?," he asked, noting her pained and pale expression, "Max?"

"Something's wrong," she gasped, sitting up slightly, "I feel weird . . . my stomach . . . Oh god. Kenny!" 

"Max," he asked, throwing back the covers as he grabbed his pants, "Hold on. What hurts?"

"Something's wrong with baby," she gasped, keeling over, "It hurts!"

"It's going to be okay," Kenny said, sounding a lot more calm then he felt, "Can you walk?"

She shook her head, as another pain ripped through her, "Kenny!"

Hearing the desperation in her voice, he lifted her into his arms, "Take deep breaths sweetheart. You're going to be fine. So is the baby. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

She shook her head, as the made their way down to her car.

  
  


"We found Kenny's truck," Skeeter said, "In Greenbay, at the airport. Apparently it's still in tact and it hasn't be stripped. I guess they just wanted a get away car."

"He'll be glad to hear that," Jimmy replied dryly, "Anything come through on the airport security cameras?"

"Not yet. I faxed the pictures over, and their names didn't come up on any manifests."

Jimmy shook his head, "We'll keep looking. They made off with over 2000 dollars in donations. That isn't pocket change, but it's not a fortune either."

"Hey if they got that much from every church that they hit, well it adds up," Skeeter trailed off, "How's our other project going?"

  
  


"Hang in there Max," Jill coaxed, "Deep breaths."

Max groaned, as Kenny looked on helplessly, "Jill? What's wrong?"

Jill shook her head, "Clamps please. We've got to stop the bleeding. I need an IV now! What is taking so long?"

"Sorry," a nurse replied, hooking the IV up, "There you go doctor."

"About time," Jill shot back, as she worked to stop the bleeding, "Max, this should stop the cramping, just relax and lie back."

"Relax," Max gasped, as Kenny brushed her hair back, "I can't."

"Ssh sweetheart," Kenny cut in, "Do what she says. You're going to be fine. Look at me."

Jill glanced up at the young couple before turning back to the task at hand. I'm not letting her lose this baby, she vowed, as she staunched the bleeding. No way. Come on, a little more. There! Laying her stethoscope on Max's stomach, she heard the faint heartbeat coming through and smiled to herself.

"I want you to lie back and rest," Jill repeated, "I stopped the bleeding, and I'm going to give you a sonogram to make sure that the baby is still doing okay. Are you still cramping at all?"

Max shook her head, and let her body relax a bit, as she whispered hoarsely, "No."

Jill smiled, "I'll be back."

"I feel so strange," she said softly, as Jill left, "So sleepy."

"Talk to me," Kenny replied, as she turned to look at him, "You're okay? When . . . How?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. It just happened so fast. Our baby. . . it could have . . ."

"Ssh," he replied, seeing that she was about to burst into tears, "Everything is fine." "Okay," Jill said coming back in, "We're going to do that sonogram now."

  
  


To be continued. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16.

  


"Look at that," Jill said softly, running the instrument over Max's stomach, "Your baby is fine. See there? That's the heart beating."

Max was speechless as she looked at the screen, and she couldn't quite believe that their child was all right after what had just happened. It's so tiny, she thought, what just happened? One minute I was fine, then all of this? Our baby . . . I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to it.

"So everything is okay?," she heard Kenny ask.

Jill nodded, "Everything is fine, but I want to keep her overnight for observation. Just to keep an eye on everything."

"No argument here," Kenny replied, looking down at his exhausted fiancé.

"What happened?," Max finally asked, tearing her gaze away from the screen, "I mean one minute everything was great, then . . . Why?"

Jill shook her head, "These things just happen sometime. It can be due to stress, biological factors, any number of things."

Kenny looked down at her, and thought of the fight that they had. Could that have caused this, he thought, it was over a week ago? All that pressure to get married, and what happened last night. Thank god that their both okay.

Max nodded, "Okay. Is this a one time thing? I mean it won't happen again?"

"You need to take it easy," Jill countered, "This can happen many times over, and you might not always be this lucky. I know that you've been stressed out lately, and you need to relax. Take a few days off, and let your body recover."

Max nodded again, and looked up at Kenny who replied, "I'll make sure she does Jill."

"I have an in with your boss too," Jill said with a smile, "So you can take it easy at work too. I know it's kind of slow now, and he can afford to give you some time off."

Max merely nodded, too tired to argue as Kenny smoothed her hair back and said, "Thanks Jill. For everything."

"I'm going to get a room ready," Jill replied, "And give you two some time to talk."

  
  


"The airport tapes are back," Skeeter declared, "And they did get on a plane together, and head out to California. Where ironically enough there is a convention out there at St. Michaels, one of the biggest and wealthiest churches in the area."

"That's a big break," Jimmy commented, "I'll give a call out there. Where is everybody today?"

"On patrol," Skeeter trailed off, "Although I'm not sure where the lovebirds are. They were supposed to be in over an hour ago."

"I'll call them too," Jimmy replied, "I need to talk to them about what happened last night anyway."

Skeeter nodded, "I bet they were going to get married."

"Me too," Jimmy conceded, "How goes our surprise?"

  
  


"Ssh, get some sleep," Kenny said gently, "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."

Max smiled sleepily at him, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"So are you," he replied, stroking her cheek, "I'm going to call, and let them know what's going on. Don't worry about it, or anything else. Just get some rest."

"Hmm," she mumbled, as she drifted off.

He stroked her cheek again, as he reached for the phone. Pausing, he looked at his intended bride thoughtfully. She looks so peaceful, he thought, and that's strange after everything that she just went through. I almost lost both of them. That's it, I'm not asking her to do anything she isn't ready for. At least until she has the baby. Kissing her quickly on the top of her head, he dialed the station.

  


"How is she doing?," Jimmy asked later that night, as he walked into Jill's office at the hospital, "I didn't want to barge in on them."

Jill looked up from her desk, and was touched by his fatherly concern for Max, "I just got the test results in . . . and I was going down to share the news with them."

"Jill? Is everything okay? With Max and the baby?"

"For now," Jill replied cryptically, "She really needs to take it easy Jimmy. And I'm worried about her weight too. She's awfully thin to be this far along."

Jimmy nodded, "With everything that happened lately . . . Life hasn't been calm for them. That's why they didn't want to tell everyone about their relationship to begin with, isn't it? They knew that there were going to a lot of questions and speculations about it. And then the baby. Just tell me that everyone will be okay."

Jill nodded, "Why don't you walk down to her room with me? I know that she's been sleeping on and off all day. Kenny hasn't left her side either, and I don't think that he plans on going anywhere tonight either."

"I'm not surprised. He's in love with her Jill," Jimmy replied, as they walked down the hall, "He sounded like he was in shock when I talked to him this morning. I know they were having some problems recently, but that never changed the way they felt about each other. And I do think that they were planning on getting married last night."

Jill nodded, "Unless she was really feeling sick . . . which might help determine what happened this morning."

Jimmy nodded, "I think of them like they're my own kids sometimes. I want them to be happy Jill."

"Me too," she trailed off, pausing in front of the door to Max's room, "I'm sure that they would both like to see you."

Jimmy nodded, "How bad is it?"

Jill shook her head, "We caught it in time . . . Come on."

Kenny turned, as they came in and didn't miss the pensive look on Jill's face, "Hi. What's going on?"

"How is she doing?," Jimmy asked nodding toward Max, "I worried about both of you all day."

Kenny shrugged, "She's been sleeping a lot. I guess that is good."

Jill nodded, as she looked over at her sleeping patient, "It is. She's going to need to get a lot of rest in the next few months Kenny. That's going to be essential."

He sat up a bit straighter, "What's wrong?"

"She has preeclampsia. It causes some swelling in the uterus and high blood pressure," Jill explained, "It's treatable, mostly with bed rest and there are some medications that'll lower her blood pressure."

Kenny let out a sigh of relief, "So they'll both be okay? She just needs to rest?"

"Nothing is guaranteed, and this is a tricky disorder," Jill replied, "And nothing is foolproof, but with rest and medication there is a good chance that they both will be."

Kenny swallowed, "What sort of chance? Does this . . . kill people?"

"The percentages are very low," Jill replied gently, "Between 15% and 30% infant mortality rate, and between 10%-36% for the mother. There just aren't enough studies to pin point it exactly."

Jimmy watched as Kenny gathered his thoughts, and interjected, "What about work? You said bed rest, and if work is going to cause her anymore stress, well I don't want that to happen."

Jill shook her head, "That was my next point. Bed rest only, at least for awhile. Whatever issues you two are having Kenny, table them for now."

"Not a problem," he trailed off, still thinking of the numbers that Jill had just given him, "She's going to hate this."

"She is stubborn," Jimmy agreed, "But she wants what is best for the baby. That's a given."

"I'll come talk to her in the morning," Jill added, "And explain her condition some more, and I have some information for you both to read."

"Thanks," Kenny said gratefully, looking over at a still sleeping Max, "For everything. I mean that."

"If you're planning on staying the night, there is a spare blanket and pillow in the closet," Jill added, "We'll be going, unless you have any more questions?"

Kenny shook his head, as they left. Turning back to Max, "What have we gotten ourselves into here?"

  
  


"Good news," Skeeter said the next morning, dropping a fax onto Jimmy's desk, "Our church robbers were picked up outside San Francisco last night."

"That is good news," Jimmy agreed, stifling a yawn, "I'm sure we're not the only ones that want a crack at them."

"No," Skeeter replied, "Late night sir?"

Jimmy shook his head, and paused before replying, "You have to keep this quiet, but I know the three of you are friends. Max ended up in the hospital last night, she's having some problems with the pregnancy."

"Oh . . . Um, everybody okay?"

"For now. It sounds like it's going to be touch and go for awhile. Kenny stayed the night with her."

"I'm not surprised. Is she up to visitors?"

Jimmy shook his head, "She's due to go home today. Apparently a lot of bed rest is in order, and I'm sure she'll like that. Distraction would probably be good then."

Skeeter nodded, feeling his heart break for his friends, "I'll keep them in my thoughts."

  


Max looked around her bedroom later that afternoon after being discharged from the hospital. I could have killed our child before it was even born, she thought, forcing herself to lie back. I'm going to be a terrible parent. Too much stress? That's what I get for picking a fight, well a couple of fights with Kenny. Not to mention all that stuff with Rachel. How am I supposed to stay in bed for the next four months?

"You're supposed to be relaxing," Kenny commented, noting her furrowed expression as he joined her on her bed, "Not contemplating world peace."

She smiled despite her mood, "I am, really. It's good to be home though."

"I hope you say that at the end of the week."

"Me too. I'm more afraid I'm going to go crazy lying here like this all day. Trips to the bathroom just don't excite me."

"She's going to reevaluate you after two weeks," Kenny countered, watching her trace her pregnant stomach with her hand, "You didn't do anything to cause this, so stop blaming yourself."

"You know me too well. It just happened so quickly . . . I felt fine, then everything turned upside down. Thanks. For getting me to the hospital, staying with me."

"There isn't any other place I would have been."

Max looked away before replying, "I don't think I realized how badly I wanted this baby until I almost lost it. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't. You're going to do what Jill said. And have a healthy baby," Kenny said, laying his hand on top of her stomach, "The first of many?"

Max smiled, finding that topic not as scary as she did a few weeks ago, "How many are you planning on?"

"I don't know. Three? Four?"

"With me?"

"Of course with you. Do you know how amazing you look pregnant? You're glowing, even now."

Max smiled, as she looked down at her bump, "Almost five months . . . Where did all of the time go?"

  
  


I'm going crazy, Max thought two months later, gazing up at her ceiling. I can't just lie here like this. I'm going to lose my mind. I'm starting to care what happens on these soap operas. And I'm so damn fat. I don't care what Kenny says about glowing. I'm fat dammit.

"Anyone home?," she heard Jill call from the living room, as she made her way back to the bedroom, "I thought I'd come check up on you."

"Thanks."

"And I wanted to check your blood pressure and weight," Jill continued, thinking that she still looked a little to thin for being over seven months along, "Have you been eating?"

Max gestured to her protruding stomach, "What do you think?"

Jill nodded, "How about a trip to the scale?"

"Anything to get out of bed for a few minutes," Max agreed, rising to her feet slowly, Ugh. My back."

Jill suppressed a smile, as she watched Max pull down her tee shirt over her bump and stretch. She looks radiant, Jill thought, despite the preeclampsia. Although I wish she would put on a few more pounds, "You ready?"

Max traced her stomach thoughtfully, "Sure. Someone is moving around a lot today. And kicking."

"Can I feel?"

Max nodded, as Jill laid her hand on her stomach, "That was a big one. It isn't causing you any more discomfort?"

She shook her head, "No. It sort of reassures me of everything. If she's moving, she's got to be okay. Right?"

Jill smiled, as they made their way to the scale, "Up you go. Good, two more pounds. That makes 15? You're making progress Max, and your blood pressure is down." 

"Does that mean I can take a field trip out of here?"

"I want to see you in my office later this week so we can do another sonogram."

"That actually sounds appealing at this point. These walls are closing in on me."

Jill smiled, "Back to bed now young lady."

Max bit back her retort, as she heard the front door open again, "Can't I see who that is first? Please?"

"It's just me Max," Kenny called back, "Do what she says."

"You two will be the death of me," she said under her breath, as she walked slowly back to the bedroom. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she had to smile a little. This is pretty neat, she thought, running her hand over her distended stomach as she felt another kick, "Hey, how are you doing in there?"

"Talking to yourself?," Kenny asked, coming up behind her.

Max smiled, as she turned back toward him, "Sort of. Someone is kicking up a storm today."

Kenny laid his hand on her belly, "It doesn't hurt?"

Max shook her head, "It just feels different. Like an upset stomach or something."

"You feeling okay? You should be in bed."

"I'm going, I'm going," Max replied, turning, "Oh. Shit."

"What the hell was that?"

Jill rounded the corner, and saw the puddle by Kenny's feet, "I'd say someones water just broke."

  


To be continued.


	17. Part 17

Part 17.

  
  


"It's too soon," Max argued weakly, as a contraction shot through her stomach, "Oh god. No one told me it would be like this."

"Deep breaths," Jill said soothingly, "You're going to the hospital, and we're going to deliver this baby!"

"I can't," Max cried, as she doubled over in pain, "They're coming so fast!"

"Ssh," Kenny said, coming out of his shock, "Listen to her sweetheart. We're going now. You wanted to get out of here right?"

Max looked up at him, as Jill dialed the hospital as she walked toward the door. I can't, she thought, what did I do to have this baby so soon? I did everything I was supposed to! Why is this happening?

"Come on," Jill said, nodding over at them as Kenny scooped up Max in his arms like she weighed nothing at all, "There is a room waiting for us, but we've got to go now."

Max buried her head in Kenny's chest, as another contraction shot through her mid-section, "Kenny?"

"Ssh," he said again, as they made their way to the car, "You're going to be fine. Just stay calm. It'll be over soon."

  
  


"They're going to be shocked," Jimmy said, shaking his head, "They need something positive after everything they've been through lately. And even Jill thinks it will be okay for one night."

Skeeter nodded, as he skimmed down the list of wedding preparations, "I've got the flowers, food and band ordered. Lisa found a cute little white maternity dress for Max. The minister isn't a criminal. This is going to be great Jimmy."

Jimmy couldn't help but grin , "I can't quite believe that this is happening. This is Kenny and Max after all. Their wedding. And baby."

"It changes things," Skeeter agreed, "Three days. I'm not sure I can keep this a secret for three more days."

  
  


"Push," Jill demanded, watching Max's vital signs on the monitor, "Now, go!"

Max gritted her teeth, and pushed with everything in her as Jill counted down from ten, "Oh shit this hurts."

"You're doing great," Kenny said encouragingly, as he wiped the sweat from her face, "Max, this is incredible."

"Yeah? You want to try?"

"Get ready," Jill said, hoping that her blood pressure remained stable, "Push."

Kenny tried not to wince as Max crushed his hand with her grip. She's having a baby, he thought, that's gotta be worse then this. Concentrate on that for now.

"I can see the head," Jill cried, watching as her blood pressure began to creep up.

"Kenny?," Max asked hoarsely, "I need to tell you something."

He leaned in closer so that he could hear her, "What? This isn't the best time sweetheart."

She shook her head, "I know you wanted to get married before I had the baby . . . I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known it would come so early," Kenny countered, watching as another contraction hit her, "We've got time."

"Push, one more! You're almost done," Jill promised, "I see shoulders. Keep going Max! A few more seconds."

"Ah!," Max cried, as she heard the cries of a baby in the air around her, "Oh."

"It's a girl," Jill announced, looking at the tiny infant in her hands carefully, "I need a bag valve mask!"

"What's wrong?," Max asked, struggling to sit up, "Jill?"

Jill shook her head, as she continued to work on the premature baby in front of her, "Stay back . . . Got it! She's breathing again!"

"We've got to get her into ICU," a nurse said, "Now!"

"I'll keep you updated," Jill promised, as she rushed out of the room. 

"Where are they taking her?," Max asked, looking up at Kenny, "Is she okay?"

He shook his head, "She's so small Max. They're probably just going to run some tests and stuff. She's premature, and . . . She'll be fine."

Max swallowed, as she tried to fight the drowsiness overtaking her. So sleepy, she thought, watching as a nurse came back in. I can't keep my eyes open.

  
  


"Kenny," Jill called, rapping on the door of Max's hospital room, "She's going to sleep through the night. We gave her enough sedatives to make sure of that, and to give her body some time to recover. Would you like to come and meet your daughter?"

"Is she okay? You rushed her out so quickly," Kenny trailed off, reluctant to leave Max, but itching to meet their daughter.

Jill paused, "She's in ICU for now. She was two months early, and needs to gain some weight before we release her. We have her in isolation too because her immune system isn't fully developed yet. We're going to monitor her closely."

Kenny nodded, looking back at Max, "I'd like to go see her."

Jill smiled, "She's beautiful, but tiny. You two made an amazing looking baby."

Kenny nodded, as he followed her down the hall, "If she looks like anything like Max she should be. She thought it was a girl, almost from the day we found out."

Jill suppressed a smile, as they paused in front of the nursery, "There, see?"

Kenny inhaled sharply, looking at the tiny infant in the room in front of him, "Wow. I don't know what to say . . . She's so little. Is she okay in that thing? Does she need anything?"

"She's fine," Jill insisted, seeing the intense look on his face as he looked at his daughter for the first time, "I know it's hard not to touch her or hold her now, but it's for her own good."

Kenny felt a grin creep across his face, "She's incredible. I can't believe it . . ." 

"Believe it. Congratulations Dad."

  


Jimmy shook his head as he walked into the station the next morning, "I need everyone's attention! Now!"

Work stopped around him, as his staff turned towards him. Trying to stay stern, he couldn't help but smile as he looked around. 

"I have an announcement to make," he began, "Last night Max had the baby. A girl."

"She wasn't due yet," Skeeter blurted out, "Is everyone okay?"

Jimmy nodded, "So far."

  
  


"She's perfect Max," Kenny said quietly, intertwining his fingers with hers, "So tiny, but perfect."

Max smiled, "Even though she came almost two months early? I was so worried . . . She's okay?"

Kenny paused, "I think she's going to be in the hospital for awhile, at least until she gains some weight. You have to go see her though. It's unbelievable. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. We're parents . . . that's weirding me out though."

Kenny kissed her forehead, as Jill came in, "I'm glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling? You should be well rested."

Max nodded, sitting up slightly, "I'm fine. How is she?"

"She's doing great," Jill insisted, as she explained what she told Kenny last night, "Would you like to go see her?"

Max nodded, "More then anything."

  


"A girl," Skeeter mused, joining Jimmy in his office, "Does this mean that the wedding is off? Or at least postponed? It was going to be so perfect."

Jimmy nodded, feeling thrilled for his deputies, "I don't know how they're even going to do this. Kenny's been living at her place more or less since Jill ordered her to bed. They don't have enough room for a baby, at either of their places."

"I guess they'll have to figure that out too."

  
  


"She looks like you," Kenny said, laying his hand on Max's shoulder, "Look at that hair."

"She's so little," she practically whispered, aching to touch her, "Is she supposed to be that tiny?"

Jill smiled, "She'll get bigger. The nurses have been feeding her, and when she's stronger I'm sure you'll want to feed her as well."

"I can't wait," Max agreed, tearing her gaze away from the infant, "She's perfect."

Jill nodded, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"What do you think Mom?," Kenny asked, "Any names in mind?"

Max read the card on the front of the bed, "Other then baby girl Lacos?"

Kenny paused, looking down at her, "You okay with the last name?"

"I didn't really think about it . . . I guess I am then. I mean you're her father after all."

"And you're her mother," Kenny added, "Does that make the three of us a family then?"

Max nodded, "I guess it does."

"Even without the marriage thing? I know I pushed it on you a lot, and I was sort of afraid that we wouldn't be one if we didn't. Dumb I guess."

"No, it wasn't," she replied softly, "And we will. Soon. I want to make this all official, although I don't need a piece of paper to know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kenny smiled at her and couldn't think of a better way to spend the future then with Max, "You're amazing, I love you."

"I love you too. What about that name?"

  
  


"Kylie Lacos," Jill said, joining her husband on the couch, "You have to go see her Jimmy. She's breathtaking. Kenny and Max certainly made a pretty baby."

"How's she doing? I know she was early."

"She's gaining weight, and getting stronger. Her parents are pretty tough, and I don't think she's going anywhere without a fight."

"She comes from good people," Jimmy agreed, thinking of the past weeks, "And they're moving into together? Finally? I know it's a rental house, but it's a step in the right direction."

"They'll get married," Jill predicted, "I guess your and Skeeter's plans are put on hold then?"

"For now."

"They've got a lot on their plates right now," Jill cautioned him, "With moving, and Kylie isn't going home from the hospital for a few more weeks. I think getting married is the farthest thing from either of their minds right now."

Jimmy shook his head, "Maybe, but I doubt it'll stay that way long."

  
  


"Wow," Max practically whispered, as she held Kylie for the first time a few weeks later, "I don't ever want to put her down now."

Kenny smiled as he watched the two together. She's a natural, he thought, looking at their auburn haired daughter in Max's arms, "I hear she's hungry."

Max paused, looking up at him, "I've never done that before. I'm not really sure how it's supposed to work."

Kenny grinned at her, joining her on the bench, "Well you probably have a better idea then I do. They're your breasts."

Max took a deep breath, "Here it goes. Oh."

Kenny kissed her on the top of her head, as Jill observed them from the hallway. They're a family, she thought, watching the enchanted expressions on both of their faces. It happened so quickly too. I don't think that they believe it either. Knocking on the door frame, she stuck her head in, "Hi. How's it going in here?"

Kenny shook his head, "Okay. I can't believe we get to touch her." 

Jill smiled, "She's gained enough weight so you can bring her home in a few days."

"Really?," Max asked, watching in wonder as Kylie suckled on her breast, "Are you sure? She still seems so small."

Jill smiled indulgently, as she watched Max and Kylie together, "I'm sure. She's doing great, so I'm guessing at the end of the week."

Kenny nodded, "I guess I better start unpacking all of those boxes then. Her room is all set though."

Jill couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as she watched the three of them, "That's a start. I'll come back and check on you three later."

"I think she's done," Kenny observed as Jill left, "That was incredible."

Max smiled up at him, as she looked down at a drowsy Kylie, "It felt so weird. Not in a bad way, but still . . . I didn't think it would feel like this. Having a kid and all. Everything is different now."

"Not everything," he countered, pressing his lips to hers quickly, as she handed him Kylie, "She looks like you."

"I can't believe we get to bring her home," Max trailed off, thinking of the cottage they had rented, "I'm not sure what to do with her. It's so easy here, with all of the nurses and doctors around . . . What if we break her or something?"

"Break her?"

"You know what I mean," she sighed, "I'm absolutely terrified."

"Me too," he agreed, looking over at her, "We're gonna make mistakes, that's a given. But I'd do anything to protect her, keep her safe. We're going to give her a wonderful life sweetheart."

Max nodded, "I know you're going to be an incredible father because you're so patient, warm hearted and kind. I can't imagine having a child with anyone else but you. She's a lucky little girl."

"That she is," he agreed, looking over at her and he felt a little choked up by her statement, "And she has a loving and caring mother too."

Smiling at each other, they turned back to their daughter.

  
  


To be continued.

  



	18. Part 18

Part 18.

  


"I'm never going to sleep again," Max moaned, as Kylie's cries pierced the air, "What time is it?"

"Three," Kenny groaned, rolling over to look at the clock, "Why can't she just sleep?"

"I don't know," Max said, stumbling out of bed, "Go back to sleep. I got it. This time."

"Hmm."

Just one night of uninterrupted sleep, Max thought, rounding the corner to Kylie's room, and I'd be happy. I don't think that is asking too much.

"Hi there," she whispered cautiously, "What's the matter with you tonight? You're not wet. Please stop crying Ky."

Lifting the girl into her arms, Max walked her around the room talk soothingly to her and bouncing her a little. Smiling down at her daughter, she just shook her head. I still can't believe that she's mine, Max thought, I never really thought I'd have any kids. She's amazing. Settling down in the rocking chair in the corner, she stifled a yawn, as Kylie's cries began to recede.

"See? You're fine," Max said quietly, looking down at her red face, "You've gotten so big. I think your Dad and me are going to have big trouble when you get older. We'll have to fight to keep the boys away because you're absolutely gorgeous. They'll be coming here in droves."

Tickling Kylie's stomach, Max watched as she drifted back to sleep. Lifting the girl back into the crib, she smiled before rejoining Kenny in bed.

  
  


"You look tired," Skeeter said the next morning, shooting Kenny a look, "Someone keep you up all night?"

Kenny stifled a yawn, as he nodded, "When do they start sleeping through the night?"

"Give it a few months. How's everyone doing?"

"Kylie is good. She's got a set of lungs on her though, but I could just sit there and look at her all day. Max is amazing with her too," Kenny replied, "I think we're both still a little shocked with everything. It's a big change."

Skeeter grinned, "I remember when Lisa had our first. It was like the world turned upside down. It's great though."

"Definitely. I hate leaving them every morning though."

"Women get that whole maternity leave thing. Do you think they know how lucky they are?"

  
  


"I can't move," Max said aloud, leaning against the sofa, "I never thought that being a Mom would be so exhausting. Tracking down serial killers was less tiring."

Looking down at her breast-feeding daughter, her negative feelings dispersed as the doorbell rang, "It's open!"

"Well look at you," Jill said with a smile, looking at her overall clad friend, "You two look cozy."

Max grinned, "I'm not sure I can get up."

"It is exhausting," Lisa agreed, "And I had three of them. And they were all under five at one point. I wonder what we were thinking at the time."

"One will do," Max replied, as Kylie finished, "I don't think I could handle another one at this point."

"Can I hold her?," Jill asked, giving her friend a once over, "You look like you want to go clean yourself up."

"I would be indebted to you forever," Max replied, as she watched Jill and Kylie for a minute, "She should be fine, she usually falls asleep after she eats."

"Go," Jill said, sitting down on the couch with Lisa, "Take a shower if you want too. Don't worry so much."

"Thanks," Max said again, before dashing up the stairs.

  
  


"Hey," Kenny said later that night, as Kylie played in her playpen, "She's getting big. I can't believe that she's almost three months old. Where did the time go?"

"I don't know," Max sighed, collapsing on the couch next to him, "She was in the hospital for the first month."

"You have few months of maternity leave left," Kenny said, "I know you're coming back to work, even though it's part time for three months. We need to get some help or something."

Max nodded, "I don't want to leave her with some stranger Kenny. I guess we don't really have a choice though. We have time to find someone good though."

"You don't want to be a housewife?"

Max shot him a mock glare, as she laid her head on his shoulder, "No. I just don't like the idea of leaving her."

"I hate leaving the both of you every morning. Hate it," Kenny offered, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be able to stay with her for these few months? I'd kill for that Max."

"I want you here too."

Kenny stroked her face gently, and kissed her, "You're so beautiful. I don't know what I would do without you. Either of you."

"You have me. Now and forever," Max whispered, knowing that he owned her heart, "I love you."

Kenny kissed her again, as they fell back against the cushions. Max groaned, as she felt his hands roam up her shirt and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hmm," he groaned, as he kissed her stomach, "Max . . ."

"Kenny," she whimpered, as Kylie cried out, "Oh."

He paused to look at her, before turning to their daughter, "I guess we shouldn't do this in front of her."

Max nodded, despite the fact that her body cried out for him to touch her, "Yeah. Maybe after she falls asleep?"

Kenny swung his legs onto the floor, "I'll hold you to that. Hey, Ky. What's the matter?"

  
  


"Max was a mess this morning. She had baby food in her hair," Jill said shaking her head, "But she looked so happy Jimmy. Although I think she was relieved to go take a shower."

"Kenny's got a permanent grin on his face," Jimmy added, "She's a gorgeous little girl Jill, and they have every right to be proud."

Jill nodded in agreement, "They certainly had to grow up quickly with this. I love the house that they're renting too. It's adorable, and they're just a cute family Jimmy. Kenny adores both of them."

"That he does, and I know it kills him to leave Max and Kylie every morning. It's tough in the beginning, and I know that they're going to look for help when Max comes back to work."

"It is a change," Jill trailed off with a grin, "What's going on with your and Skeeter's plan for them? I don't think they're thinking of getting married right now. They have enough on their plates."

Jimmy nodded, "Sometimes I wonder if they will at all. I can see them just living together without ever making it official."

  
  


"It's so quiet," Max mused a few mornings later, as they lay in bed together, "You didn't drug her food did you?"

"Ssh. Don't jinx it," he countered, pulling her closer to his side, "Maybe she'll sleep for a while. I've missed lying with you like this."

"I'm so glad that you're not working today."

"Me too," he trailed off, "I talked to my parents the other day. They're anxious to meet their granddaughter. They want to come up sometime, if you're okay with that. I think they're trying to extend the olive branch sweetheart."

"I'm glad they want to come," Max said softly, "I get why they were upset before, it was all a shock for them. Hell it was one for us too."

"Your parents will come around," he promised.

"You don't know them. I'm an inept failure as far as they're concerned. This just cements it for them."

"You had a beautiful baby girl. They should be proud of you for that. It's their loss if they don't want to know her."

"I know. I could bring peace to the world and it wouldn't be good enough. I'm tired of trying to make them happy," Max trailed off, "I promised myself I'd never treat Ky like that."

"Never," Kenny said firmly, as a knock sounded at the door, "It's not even eight yet. And there goes Kylie. Which do you want?"

"Hmm. I'll get the door. Good luck with the diaper."

"Thanks," he said, giving a good long stare to her flannel-encased butt.

She turned back to smile at him as she headed downstairs. I would have loved to stayed in bed for a few more hours with Kenny. I missed him lately, she thought, smoothing back her hair.

"I'm coming," she called, throwing open the door, "Oh. Hi. Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"You're looking decent for someone who just had a baby," Kathryn Stewart replied, looking over her daughter, "Where is the girl?"

"Upstairs, with Kenny," Max offered, feeling about twelve again, "I wish you told me you were coming."

"Is that your engagement ring? It's so small," Kathryn continued, ignoring what her daughter had just said, "When is the big day?"

"Um, I don't know," Max replied, "Sometime." 

"Are you going to invite us inside?," Edward Stewart asked, "Or do you expect us to freeze out here?"

"Oh, sorry. Come in. Of course," Max replied, opening the door fully, "It's still kind of a mess, we haven't got everything unpacked yet. Life's been crazy lately, but come in."

"This is quaint," Kathryn said, looking around, "Where is our granddaughter?"

"Um, I'll go get her," Max said, needing to get her bearings, "Have a seat. I'll be back. Or not. Hi."

Kenny shot her a look, as he shifted a dry and happier Kylie in his arms, "Hi yourself. What's going on?"

Max smiled at him, "These are my parents. Edward and Kathryn Stewart. They came to meet Ky."

He just looked at her for a second before responding, in a tone only for her ears, "That's ironic. We were just talking about that."

"I know," she replied, turning back to her parents, "Mom, Dad, this is Kenny Lacos, and this is Kylie."

"So you're the father," Edward said coldly, "This is my granddaughter? She's so small. Are you taking proper care of her?"

"She was premature," Max offered, keeping her voice even, as Kenny laid his hand on the small of her back.

"She's doing great though," Kenny added, "Putting on weight, and getting stronger. The doctors say that she is going to fine, despite being early."

Kathryn nodded, "Well that is something at least. What are your intentions toward our daughter and granddaughter?"

"My intentions?," Kenny asked, shooting Max a look.

"You can't expect to live in the squalor together," Edward added, "It's no place to raise a child, and look at the example that you're setting. What are you going to tell her when she gets older about her birth?"

"Dad," Max exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"What is right," he replied, "You can't expect to raise a child in this environment. Look at it. Look at the person that fathered your child. You're not cut out to be a mother Maxine, and I suggest that you bring that baby home with us."

"What the hell are you talking about?," Max asked dumbfounded, feeling shocked by the verbal slap.

"You can leave," Kenny added, seeing how pale Max had gotten, as he threw their front door open, "Now."

"This isn't over yet," Edward promised, "You'll be hearing from us again."

"You okay? ," Kenny asked, turning back to look at her, "Max?"

She shook her head, "No. Not really. Why do they hate me so much?"

"They're idiots," he countered, pulling her down on the couch with him, "They'll come around sweetheart."

Max looked up at him, "Both of our parents are so dead set against this. What if they're right?"

"Max," Kenny said patiently, seeing the hurt in her eyes, "They're not right, and you know that. What parent wants their kid to grow up? We're so good together Max. Whatever our parents say, we belong together."

She shook her head as he pulled her close to him, "I hate what they do to me. How they make me feel about myself."

He kissed the top of her head, "It's their loss."

"You make me so happy," she said softly, "Through everything that has happened. I love you."

He looked down at her thoughtfully, "I love you too. Know what we never finished?"

She shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

He lifted up her hand with the engagement ring on it, "This. What do you say?"

She smiled at him, "I'd love too. Just tell me when and where."

Kenny looked over Kylie who was playing happily in the play pen, "It's March now, how about in May? It doesn't have to be huge or anything, but it'll give us some time with everything. Maybe finish unpacking these boxes?"

"We're really getting married," Max mused, as he kissed her again.

  


To be continued.


	19. Part 19 FINAL

Part 19.

  
  


"You look gorgeous," Jill said, giving Max a once over, "It's getting close! Aren't you excited?"

Max couldn't help but grin, "Yeah. It seems kind of surreal though. Is this really my life Jill? It seems like just yesterday . . . It's changed so much, so fast."

"For the better?"

"Definitely for the better," Max agreed, sizing up her reflection in the mirror, "I never thought I'd be wearing one of these. God. We're getting married."

Jill adjusted the white fabric, "It doesn't need many alterations. How's Kylie doing?"

"She's getting so big," Max replied, with a shake of her head, "It's hard to believe she was two months early. I mean she's four months old now. And she's started sleeping through the night."

"That's always a plus," Jill agreed, "How is the nanny search going?"

Max shrugged, "It's hard. I don't want to leave her alone with some stranger . . . Am I going to be one of those over protective and paranoid mothers?"

"It's natural," Jill stressed, "She's your first child. It's hard, believe me I know that."

Max shook her head, "Yeah. Kenny's parents are staying with her while we go on our honeymoon, which is also worrisome, but it's different."

"Separation anxiety," Jill commented, "It'll be fine, I promise you."

"I know," Max sighed, eyeing her image again, "I still can't believe I'm wearing one of these."

  
  


Kenny couldn't help but grin, as he watched Kylie sleep. She's amazing, he thought, absolutely amazing. This has all been worth it, he thought, as he went to answer the door.

"Kenneth Lacos?," the stranger asked, handing him a stack of papers as Kenny nodded, "You've been served."

"What?," Kenny asked to the departing figure, "What are you talking about?"

"I just deliver them. You have to read them," the man called back, "Good luck with that."

Now what, Kenny thought, who could be serving me with papers? Unfolding them quickly, he inhaled quickly as the words hit him. This can't be happening. They can't do this, no way will they get away with it. Shit. Max is going to lose it.

Reaching for the phone quickly, Kenny punched in a familiar number.

  
  


"Two weeks to go," Jimmy mused, "How did the dress fitting go?"

Jill smiled, "She looks great Jimmy, a beautiful bride. A little stunned at everything that has happened in the last year, but holding her own. And she isn't too keen about leaving Kylie with a nanny."

"I don't think Kenny is either," Jimmy added, "But they have too."

"She knows that. It's hard though with the first one."

  
  


"Hi," Max said slowly, looking from Kenny and Wambaugh, "What's going on?"

"We need to talk about something," Kenny said carefully, still stunned by the news himself, "It's serious sweetheart."

"Aww, you two are sweet," Wambaugh interjected, "Have a seat, we have a lot to go over."

Max shot Kenny a look before joining him on the couch, "Okay. What exactly?"

Wambaugh handed her the documents silently, and Kenny wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she read it. Feeling her stiffen beside him, he tilted her head up so he could look at her, "Hey. It's not gonna happen. I promise."

"You can't promise that," she replied shakily, "They can't . . . How can they? Why?"

"That's what we need you to tell us," Wambaugh cut in, "Focus Maxine. I need to know everything about your relationship with your parents."

She shook her head, "They want Kylie?"

"They can't have her," Kenny said softly, "Sweetheart, we won't let them. You need to tell him anything that will help."

She nodded, "Okay, okay. My parents? They're . . . I don't even know what to say. They're very . . . traditional I guess. They're rich . . . and think they can buy what they want. Appearances matter a lot to them. They, we . . . We don't get along too well. We haven't in awhile."

"Not getting along isn't a reason for them to want to take your daughter," Wambaugh countered, "I need details."

"They don't approve of anything I've ever done. They never have," Max trailed off, "I was never one, for how they put it, proper society. My sisters were more then happy to fit in, go to the club, symphony, charity balls, and all of that. They tried to make me, but I couldn't. The resentment grew from there."

"When was the last time you saw them before they showed up here?"

"Um, about three years. It was my father's sixtieth birthday," Max replied shuddering slightly, "He cut me out of his will that day because . . ."

"Because why?," Kenny asked, hating the pain he saw in her eyes, "You never told me this."

She looked up at him, "I didn't want to . . . My family is so screwed up sometimes, and I don't want anyone else to know about them."

"Because why?," Wambaugh repeated.

Max sighed, as Kenny pulled her closer to his side, "They brought this guy, Marcus McDougall, to the party. He was about fifty, and my parents brought the two of us into a room with them. They . . . They wanted me to marry him. They had a contract and everything."

"I take it you said no," Wambaugh replied dryly.

Max nodded, as Kenny smoothed her hair off her face, "I threw a fit. I was 25 . . . I refused, and my father said if I didn't do it, I was out of the family. He would make me regret my choice."

"Bastard," Kenny said softly.

"This is an interesting way to do it," Wambaugh commented, "Can you prove it?"

Max paused before nodding, "I think so."

  
  


"Ridiculous," Jimmy commented, "They're serious."

Skeeter shook his head, "Max's parents are suing for custody? Can they even do that? On what grounds? This is a mess. Is it going to postpone the wedding again?"

"I think they have more important things on their minds now," Jimmy replied dryly.

Skeeter shrugged, "Maybe getting married sooner rather then later would help their cause some."

  


"This case in ludicrous," Wambaugh declared, "These two people, Edward and Kathryn Stewart have no cause to be suing for custody. They're bitter and angry, and this is their form of retribution!"

"Objection!," Bradford Johnson, Max's parents attorney, "Who is this man? Is he really a lawyer?"

"Yes," Bone verified, "I know that better then anyone. Objection over ruled."

"Thank you," Wambaugh replied with a grin, "Kylie Lacos has a loving home and caring parents. She's well provided for. She is healthy and happy, despite being born three months premature. I need one good reason why this child should be removed from her home!"

"Only one?," Bradford asked, "I can give you a half dozen why my clients can provide a better and stable home for their grandchild." 

"I'm still looking for one!"

"Unwed parents who are both in law enforcement? The mothers emotional instability? The father's preoccupation with guns and affair with the deceased former mayor? These are people you want raising a child?"

"Rubbish," Wambaugh declared, "Who are you anyway? A wedding date has been set, a nanny is being looked into, my clients are not unstable, and past relationships mean nothing. Your clients had nanny's raising their children, and you want to talk about stability? You just wait!"

"Enough," Bone cut in sharply, "I want all parties in my chambers now. This is ridiculous. All of you. Now."

Kenny squeezed Max's hand under the table, as they rose to their feet and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

She nodded, as they trailed behind Wambaugh, "I know."

"You're not unstable."

She squeezed his hand back, as they settled into Bone's office, "Thanks."

"Now," Bone growled, "What the hell is this about? A custody suit? On what grounds? Between the two of you yelling at each other, I've got nothing."

"The fact that my daughter let this man be her lawyer should speak volumes," Edward said lowly, "She's not fit to be a parent."

"Apparently neither are you," Wambaugh interjected, shooting Kenny and Max a look, "I've heard some interesting things about you and how you treated your children. I wouldn't send another one into your home if you paid me to. But I'm not the one who likes to pay people."

"Meaning?," Bradford asked.

Wambaugh shrugged nonchalantly, "Does the name Marcus McDougall ring a bell?"

"You wouldn't," Edward hissed, glaring at Max, "We're doing what is best for you and the child." 

  


"Her name is Kylie," Max replied lowly, "And you're not."

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Edward replied, "Do you want her to turn out like you? Living in poverty in some backwoods town? Wasting her life?"

Max sat back, and just shook her head, "One, we're not poor. Two, whatever choices she makes will be her own and I'm sure they'll be right for her."

"What will it take for you to give us the child?," Edward asked, "What do you want?"

"Edward!," Bradford cut in, "What are you doing?"

"You can't buy us," Wambaugh added, trying to suppress a grin as the other man buried dug himself in deeper.

"Enough," Bone interjected, shooting Max's parents a disgusted look, "What the hell is wrong with you people? You can't buy everything away. This is a child. One that you aren't getting your hands on. On top of that I'm issuing a restraining order keeping you at least one hundred feet away from Kylie Lacos at all time. Believe me, I'll have your ass in jail faster then you can blink if you violate it."

"You can't do that!," Kathryn cried, "She's our granddaughter! We want what is best for her!"

"We'll appeal," Bradford insisted, "Kylie will be going home with her grandparents."

Wambaugh shook his head, "I don't think so. I have a contract here, prepared by Bradford over here that outlines an agreement between Maxine's parents and this Marcus McDougall, saying that they would accept a payment of five million dollars if they two of them got married. They wanted to sell their child into marriage? What country do we live in?"

"You can't do this," Edward growled, rising to his feet, "I'll see you in hell!" 

"I want the three of you out of this town," Bone declared, "Today, and we won't press any charges of prostitution. And anything else I can think of. Get out!"

  
  


"You okay?," Kenny asked, after he put Kylie to bed, "Max? Hello?"

"What?," she asked, turning around to face him, "Did you say something?"

"It's all right," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You look like you're gonna cry. Everything is fine. They're gone."

Max shook her head, "I know . . . I don't ever want to see them again. Ever. They're . . . What's wrong with them?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"I guess. You want to know why I never told you about Marcus? And all of that?"

"Is it part of the reason you were so against this whole marriage thing?"

"Yeah. I was so ashamed," she trailed off, "It was like I was a piece of property that they could sell off. And they didn't care. My parents don't love me. I don't think they ever have. What the hell does that say about me?"

"Nothing. They're insane," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her, "You have nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart. You're nothing like them either, and you could never treat Ky the way they treated you. You're wonderful Max, and I love you. Crazy family and all."

"I'm glad your family came around. Sort of," she replied softly, as they sat down on the bed, "At least your Mom doesn't look at me like I'm the whore of Babylon any more."

"Babies have a way of softening people up," Kenny replied, "And my Dad likes you. He said that you were good people."

Max nodded, "I can live with that."

He brushed her hair back off of her cheek, "We won't ever treat Ky that way. We're getting married in one week Max. Can we just focus on that now?

"I'd like that," she agreed, smiling a little, "I can't wait to be your wife."

  
  


"I Kenneth Michael Lacos," Kenny began the following Saturday, "Take you Maxine Amanda Stewart to be my wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. For better or for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, till death do we part."

Max smiled shakily up at him, as he took his hands in hers, as the minister said, "Now Kenneth and Maxine have some personal vows that they would like to say to each other. Maxine?"

"Kenny. There is so much I want to say," Max said softly, "I never thought I'd be so lucky to . . . to fall in love with my best friend. We've had a lot of ups and downs, but I could never imagine being up here with anyone else. You make me laugh, cry, think, and happier then I ever thought I could be. I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Kenny wiped her tears away before reciting his own vows, "Max, I've been in love with you since the first day we met. Even when you drove me crazy, I've loved you. I don't know what else to say . . . You're wonderful."

"The rings please," the minister said, smiling at the misty eyed couple.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kenny said, fighting to keep his voice steady, as he slid the band onto her finger.

Max smiled up at him, as she slid the matching one onto his hand, "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by this state of Wisconsin I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kenny pulled her into his arms, and kissed her softly as their collected friends began to applaud.

  


The End. 

  



End file.
